


Visits 5 - Regrets and Secrets

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 1st Series - Visits [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempted Rape, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jason are ambushed by Makepeace and his hired goons. Because of the attack, both Jason and Jack learn a secret that Daniel had hoped to take to his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits 5 - Regrets and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Molestation and attempted rape.

*** EDITING CHANGE *** Visits has been revised.  You can find the updated revision for this chapter at my website [here](http://www.joysgate.com/visits-5/).

 

~

 

It had been years since Daniel had gone out on a romantic date, never mind a romantic dinner. Given his job, where he worked, and the considerable ignorance about gay relationships, he hadn’t been all that comfortable doing anything out in the open. Job first, that’s the way it had always been, and to protect the job, his own career, Daniel had always made sacrifices.

But now, there was something real between him and Jason. This wasn’t some fling. He was serious and so was Jason. So perhaps it was time to put it all out there, to risk his job, his career. Jason was willing, and neither of them were going to make decisions for the other.

So. Dinner. In a popular restaurant. Daniel had even fussed over what to wear. He’d settled on an old standby—and because Jason liked the shirt on him: his white Egyptian cotton shirt and the faded light blue jeans (without the pocket tear). Jason had outdone him, in Daniel’s estimation (and not on purpose). He’d worn black trousers and a deep blue shirt that accentuated every damn muscle the man had. All but one of them, anyway.

The dinner had gone well. They’d laughed, shared bites, gotten a buzz off the brandy they’d had for dessert, and shame on them for driving home. Truth was, Daniel had had more to drink than Jason, and perhaps Jason had let him. Periodically, Daniel liked to let go, to get that buzz, just as long as he felt safe—the last few years, every time he’d gotten high, it had been at someone else’s damn expense, sarcophagus notwithstanding.

Now, with a full belly and giddy buzz, Daniel was half-hard and very much looking forward to getting home and undressed and into whatever Jason wanted to do. Hell, he was up for any damn thing. He looked at his watch for the second time–it was half past eight–and heard Jason snort as he did it.

“What?”

“Anxious to get home? Someone waiting?”

“Only your ass,” Daniel blurted out, making Jason bark out a belly laugh.

“I’m getting you drunk more often,” Jason said as he pulled into the driveway.

“I’m not drunk. I’m buzzed.”

“Whatever,” Jason grinned. Getting out of the truck, he moved around and felt disgustingly happy that Daniel waited for him on the front walkway. Jason touched his arm, giving him a smile, took a step toward the door and froze. The front door was ajar. “Daniel,” he said, holding Daniel back.

“I know I locked it,” Daniel said.

“Yeah, I know you did,” Jason said carefully. “We need to assess, take a walk around the house first.”

“Agreed,” Daniel said, starting to take a step back.

The cold, hard feel of a gun barrel pressed against the back of Daniel’s neck and peripherally, he saw the same thing happen to Jason. “Shit.”

Jason clenched his jaw and considered his options. None of them were very good and the risk to Daniel was too damn great. “Fuck,” he muttered between his teeth. He kicked himself for letting his guard down. If he’d been more watchful, he would have seen clues beforehand. There were always clues.

“Inside,” said the male voice behind Daniel. They were nudged forward and after entering the house, the door was shut and locked.

Daniel was going to say something sarcastic about gunmen locking a door when a noise from the kitchen abruptly cut off the thought.

“We have them,” said the man behind Daniel.

“Excellent. You were careful?” asked the voice from the kitchen.

“As instructed.”

“Good.”

“Shit,” Daniel groaned.

Jason glanced over. “You know who this is?” he mouthed.

Daniel nodded with a short jerk of his chin.

“Get their phones,” said the man in the kitchen.

The man who covered Jason quickly patted him down, removing his cell phone from his inside jacket and tossed it on the couch. The man covering Daniel repeated the movements, tossing his cell next to Jason’s.

“Done,” called out the man guarding Daniel.

Jason knew that Daniel’s clenched jaw meant he was pissed off. Not scared. Pissed off. Understandable, of course, but why anger? “Who is it?” he asked, nodding toward the kitchen.

Daniel growled, “Makepeace.”

Jason recognized the name. Former-Colonel Robert Makepeace, who was supposed to be on death row for treason, but obviously he’d escaped. Makepeace suddenly appeared from the kitchen, beer in hand.

“Thanks for the brew,” he said sarcastically to Daniel.

“Aren’t you supposed to be locked up?” Daniel asked.

“I was, but I needed to be elsewhere. And I couldn’t leave without paying you a little visit.”

Daniel stared hard at him. “You should have skipped this little drama. My feelings wouldn’t have been hurt.”

Makepeace narrowed his eyes. “They will be, just like the rest of you.”

Jason silently groaned to himself. This wasn’t a simple taunting visit. This was personal. Why? What the hell had happened when Makepeace was leader of SG-1? Jason saw the coldness in Daniel’s eyes, a look he rarely saw. It was hate.

“Just leave, Makepeace. You don’t want to do this,” Daniel said.

Makepeace gave a soft, derisive snort as he moved in front of them, eyeing both Daniel and Jason. “Settling accounts, Daniel, before I disappear.”

“I suppose moving on never occurred to you?”

Makepeace had been giving Jason the onceover, but at Daniel’s words, he narrowed his eyes again, adopting a superior stance as he stepped in front of him. Lifting his chin, he said, “We have unfinished business.”

“No, we don’t,” Daniel answered, emphasizing the words.

Jason watched the two of them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on between them. Makepeace was _leering_ at Daniel, which meant this visit was sexually personal. What the hell had happened before? A coldness settled within Jason as his imagination formed images of nasty scenarios. The truth, whatever it was, would be told eventually. “Daniel warned you. You need to leave.”

“I love your pet monkey,” Makepeace said to Daniel. “You always surround yourself with big strong men.”

“Except for you, obviously,” Daniel said, and Makepeace backhanded him across the jaw.

Jason started for him but the goon behind him was very strong and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind. Makepeace took a step sideways, facing him, and without looking, raised his left arm and pointed a gun at Daniel’s face. Jason sneered at him. “You plan to kill us anyway, asshole. That threat’s not a revelation.”

Makepeace aimed the weapon at Daniel’s crotch. “Maybe I leave you both sexless.”

“Maybe you need to say your prayers,” Jason shot back.

Makepeace took a step and swung at him, but Jason ducked quickly and kicked at him, catching Makepeace across the calf. He stumbled backward, hopping on one leg. There was a cold fire in his eyes that Daniel recognized and before Makepeace could do anything, Daniel stepped in front of Jason, arms out. Jason tried to get around him, but Daniel wouldn’t let him.

“Jason, don’t.”

“Why not?” Jason said, scowling at Makepeace.

“Yeah, why not?” Makepeace said, turning to Daniel.

“He’s only doing what anyone would do,” Daniel said. “Don’t punish him for it.”

Makepeace stared at him and suddenly laughed. “Are you trying your diplomacy on me, _Doctor Jackson_?”

“Is it working?” Daniel asked with heavy sarcasm. “Or have you lost what little honor you had left?”

Makepeace gave Daniel such an oily, disgusting smile that Jason wondered if there was a snake in there somewhere.

“Same old Daniel,” Makepeace smiled. “It’s so refreshing to know that some things never change,” he said and dragged the point of his gun down Daniel’s chest with seductive emphasis. “Tell me, are you ready to carry on where we left off?”

“We didn’t leave off anywhere, Makepeace,” Daniel said coldly as he pushed the gun away from him. The goon guarding Daniel made a move to hit him but Makepeace waved him off.

“Won’t do any good. Despite his pretty-boy looks, he’s no pussy.” He abruptly grabbed Daniel by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Jason kicked back at the goon holding him, trying for distraction so he could lunge at Makepeace, but he was hit on the head with the goon’s gun and he lost his balance, going to one knee. Blood oozed from a wound behind his ear.

Daniel snapped up a knee, partially getting Makepeace’s genitals, but when Makepeace stumbled backward, he pointed his gun at Jason’s forehead. “I don’t need him, Daniel. Try that again and he dies.” Daniel stopped fighting. “Like I said. You’re no pussy. You’re a fighter. Especially in bed, remember?”

“I had no choice,” Daniel answered, unable to think of something else, and he knew it was a mistake the moment he said it.

“Just like now,” Makepeace answered. He gestured at his goons to take Jason into the kitchen. “Cuff him to a chair.” He aimed his gun at Daniel’s jaw as he pressed his body against him. “It’s time to get this show on the road, but I think I’ll have some fun with your boyfriend first.” Daniel ground his jaw, trying desperately to find a way out of this mess. There’d be an opening, sooner or later. All he had to do was wait for it. No matter how painful it would be to do so.

He was shoved into the kitchen and Daniel caught Jason’s gaze as he was being handcuffed to one of the dining room chairs.

“Jason, I didn’t …” he started to say, but Jason shook his head.

“We’re fine,” Jason told him, slightly lifting his chin. He wrinkled his nose, quickly, as if he had an itch, but it was an old combat signal that Jason used which meant ‘be ready.’ Daniel returned the nose twitch. Jason steeled himself as Makepeace stared at him, looking like he was readying himself for a good game of taunting. Jason stared back blandly while he felt extreme disdain for the man’s stupidity, and not just for leaving his feet unrestrained.

“You’re certainly a looker,” Makepeace said, eyeing him appreciatively. “Better than O’Neill. Glad you finally found someone decent to fuck, Daniel.” He raised his chin. “With your moves, you’re military. But no leader of a team would risk getting caught in a queer relationship, so you’re someone else.” He glanced at Daniel before tilting his head with assessment. “He a member of security maybe?”

“What the hell is the point, Makepeace?” Daniel asked. “You don’t give a shit what his job is.”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

While the traitorous asshole sparred with Daniel, Jason gathered intel, adjusting his threat-assessment constantly. He knew things were about to heat up. It was just a matter of finding the opening before Makepeace set about confusing sex with rape. Although it was quite likely that he knew the difference.

“Well?” Makepeace prompted, and when neither Jason nor Daniel answered, he set his boot on the chair edge between Jason’s legs. “Answer the question or your future will be sexless.”

“That’s funny,” Jason smirked. “Since you plan to kill me.” Didn’t matter anyway. He had no intention of letting this man know who he was. If he told him he was the leader of SG-2, Makepeace would have an idea what he was capable of, and it wasn’t a good idea to let your enemy know your strengths. Weaknesses could be faked, strengths under-represented. Makepeace had the knowledge, and Jason wasn’t going to add to it. After all, SG-2 was a front line team, like SG-1. Certain skills were required. Better to force the man into underestimating him. Play the game. “Fine,” he said, affecting partial surrender. “Security officer, yes. Give the man a gold star.”

“Thought so,” Makepeace answered, shooting another leer Daniel’s way. “Couldn’t very well risk another liaison with a team member, could you?”

“What happened wasn’t a liaison,” Daniel answered.

Makepeace gave him a dark smile. “True enough.” He was quiet for a few long moments, staring at them both before he suddenly pushed against Jason’s chair, nearly toppling him over, and grabbed Daniel once more by the front of his shirt. “Enough. It’s time to get down to business, wonder boy.” Daniel resisted, causing Makepeace to rip his shirt, and so he jerked his head at one of his goons. “Get a hold of him, Sarge.”

“Fuck off and die,” Daniel answered as he fought with the man, but Sarge was bigger, quicker, and in a moment, had Daniel’s arm up his back with a gun pointed at the back of his neck.

Makepeace looked over at Jason. “He get rough with you in bed?” When he was met with a blank, stupid look from Jason, and he shrugged it off. “I _know_ Daniel likes it rough. I’m guessing you do too,” and he ran the barrel of his gun down Jason’s chest, dropping it lower, rubbing it up and down over his crotch. “Has he left bruises yet?” he asked in a lustful tone.

Jason didn’t react as he watched the excitement grow in Makepeace’s eyes. He just kept telling himself that one way or another, this man wasn’t leaving here alive.

Makepeace sighed and drew his gun barrel across Jason’s cheek. “I should’ve brought more men. I’d love to watch you fight as I plow your ass. My friends here would too.”

“We still can,” Sarge said, looking at Jason. Then to Makepeace he suggested, “We can tie your pet up in the bedroom, and while you have your fun, we can have ours too.”

The man standing behind Jason’s chair chuckled. “That would be nice.”

Makepeace nodded. “Sounds fair to me. After we get Daniel secured, do whatever you want with his pretty piece of ass.” He went around Daniel and reached into a black canvas bag on the counter, pulling out a cloth and a brown bottle.

“What the—“ Jason started to say, shocked.

“I thought you liked it when I fought?” Daniel asked, trying to head off being drugged.

“Oh, I do, but I’m gonna save some time and trouble with this,” Makepeace said as he gave the cloth a quick dab of the solution. “Afterward, you can recover and then wiggle and squirm all you like.” He looked over at Jason as he walked behind Daniel, pretending to walk away, but he spun around suddenly and clamped the cloth over Daniel’s mouth and nose. Daniel began to fight, holding his breath as he did, but Makepeace raised his knee and caught Daniel in the balls. He gasped and inhaled, and that was all it took. The solution in the cloth acted quickly, making him extremely disoriented before he sagged in Sarge’s arms.

“Jason,” he mumbled thickly, losing focus.

“Your boyfriend can’t help you,” said the man behind Jason as he placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and dug his fingers in.

Jason took a deep, steadying breath, ordering himself to wait, but it was very difficult to watch Makepeace and Sarge drag Daniel half-conscious out of the kitchen. A door was kicked open and soon after, Jason heard the nasty sound of vicious laughter and the creaking of Daniel’s bed. There was murmuring and he tried to focus on what was said, but suddenly there was swearing and the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping skin. It was followed by two more, and when he heard the sound of ripping fabric, a deep coldness settled into his heart.

He’d get Daniel free, but first things first. He had to get rid of the asshole behind him. It would require all his strength; he just had to act at the opportune moment. The sound of a zipper caught him off-guard, and he closed his eyes momentarily, resisting the urge to laugh. Despite how things appeared, what this asshole was doing was actually _good_ news.

“I’m going to love fucking you,” the guard said.

“I don’t think so,” Jason answered, gritting his teeth when the goon grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to the side. The familiar feel of soft, warm cock touched his cheek and Jason tried to yank his head away, making the man laugh as he let him go with a shove of his head. The sound of ruffled clothing came next and Jason knew the bastard was taking them off. “I think I’ll blow my load all over your neck.”

“You sound like bad porn,” Jason said, rolling his eyes.

The man grabbed his hair again and pulled Jason’s head far back, rubbing his dick over his face–careful to stay away from his mouth for the time being. “Think I’ll dose you too.”

“No, no,” Jason said, eyes wide with pretended terror. “Please, please, I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t drug me, please, please!”

The goon laughed. “That’s right,” he said, his breathing growing short. “Beg me.”

Jason waited for the tell-tale sounds of distraction. They didn’t take long. When the familiar sound of a hand stroking cock began, Jason acted. Planting his feet firmly, he bent forward and stood up, then pushed himself backward. _Hard._ He slammed the guard into the wall, cutting off any sound he’d have made as the breath was knocked from him. The impact cracked Jason’s chair and one handcuff came loose, Jason was freed from the chair. He found his balance, pivoted on one foot, and swung his other leg up to connect the inside of his foot with the head of his guard. There was an audible bone snap and the guard crumpled to the floor.

Jason knew the crashing sound would have the others running in and he braced himself for a fight. But all that happened was Makepeace yelling from the bedroom, “You get your ass hurt playing with him and I’ll leave your ass here!”

Jason was incredulous at Makepeace’s lack of intelligence, but he wasn’t taking chances. He sat down on the floor and wiggled the cuffs under his rear end until his manacled hands were in front, then he went to the goon’s body and retrieved the key. He stuck the cuffs into one back pocket and their key into another, grabbed the goon’s sidearm, checked its ammo—all the while listening for signs he’d have company.

He could hear movement in the bedroom and froze for a few seconds; intense relief filled him when the sounds he heard didn’t match those of sex. Makepeace wanted to take his time, apparently, which was fine with Jason. He retrieved Daniel’s phone off the couch and held it under a pillow as he hit the speed number stored for Jack. Once the beeps were finished, Jason moved silently back into the kitchen, phone at his ear.

_“O’Neill.”_

Thankfully, Jack sounded awake. “It’s Coburn. We have trouble. Makepeace is at Daniel’s for revenge of some kind. Get over here.” Jason hung up and set the phone on the table just as he heard Makepeace order Sarge to fetch kitchen oil. Jason placed the gun into the back waistband of his jeans and crept to the edge of the edge of the kitchen wall. When Sarge came around the corner, Jason grabbed the man’s head and snapped the neck. Another body slumped to the floor. He moved down the hall as carefully as he could and took a careful peek around the edge of the bedroom doorway. Makepeace stood masturbating at the end of the bed, looking down at Daniel, who lay tied facedown to the four corners of the bed. He was partly conscious, weakly pulling at his bonds.

Makepeace suddenly called out, causing Jason to jump slightly. “Sarge, stop fucking around with that bitch and bring me that oil!” As he paused a few seconds, he lost his patience. “Fuck it. I’m past ready for you.”

He jumped on top of Daniel and grabbed at his waistband. Jason was on him quickly, pushing the gun to the back of the bastard’s head. “Time’s up,” he said, grabbing Makepeace by his collar and slowly pulling him off Daniel. When Makepeace stopped halfway, Jason pushed the gun harder against his skull. “Try me. You might just be worth having to clean up the mess.”

Jason guided the man around the bed and forced him to his knees. He was about to knock the man senseless when Makepeace said, “Obviously not security.”

Jason snorted. “Nope.”

“Who are you then?” Makepeace asked.

It didn’t matter now. “Major Coburn, leader of SG-2. Someone you know is on their way.”

Makepeace growled. “You called for help.”

Jason snorted at him. “Of course I did.”

“Who?”

“What’s it matter?” Jason asked. He knew Makepeace was buying time but in knowing there’s a possible trap is the first step in evading it. “Colonel Jack O’Neill. I believe you know each other.” Jason risked a glance at Daniel and found him turning his head, trying to see him. Them. He thought about talking to him but didn’t risk it.

“As long as we’re sharing, I bet you’re wondering why I’m here,” Makepeace said, his voice thick with venom.

“Obviously you’re here for revenge of some sort. Honestly, could you act any more like a loser?”

Makepeace was silent for a moment before blurting out, “He’s a good fuck, isn’t he?”

Jason sighed. “Here we go. Blah, blah, blah.”

“How do you like the way he screams cuss words at you when you make him come?”

Jason sighed and told himself to knock the man out. But he didn’t. He couldn’t admit it, but he wanted to hear what he had to say about something Daniel had kept secret.

“Or when he pretends to hate it when you bring others in?”

“Shut up,” Daniel mumbled, taking Jason by surprise.

“Don’t listen to him, Daniel,” Jason told him.

“How about when he sucks you off?” Makepeace continued. “That’s the best thing I’ve missed about him. Holding his head and ramming my cock down there, watching his face turn red as I choke him with my load. I bet you like that too, don’t you?”

“Jace?” Daniel asked, blinking and trying to focus. “What are you doing?” His words still slurred, but he was able to enunciate. That told Jason the drug was wearing off.

“Protecting you,” Jason replied. “I’ll kill this fucker but I’d rather have him rot in jail. I’ll get you loose as soon as help gets here.”

At his words, Daniel remembered the bonds he was held by and squirmed viciously, trying to rip himself free. Because of that, Jason’s attention was distracted and it was all Makepeace needed. He turned on his knees and made a grab for Jason’s gun. Daniel inhaled sharply as the two men fell to the floor, struggling for possession. Daniel tried all the harder to get free and help and he was making progress as the material continued to rip. Then suddenly the weapon went off twice and Daniel heard one of them hit the back of his closet. Eyes wide, he was about to ask what happened when Jason wrested control of the gun and hit Makepeace across his temple, knocking him out.

“Asshole,” Jason growled, and part of it was directed at himself.

Daniel ripped his hands free right at that moment and stared as Jason got to his feet. “Jason, you’re bleeding.”

Jason winced. “Yeah, bullet grazed me but I’m fine. You okay?”

“Head’s clearing,” Daniel answered, placing exaggerated emphasis on the sibilants. He held up his wrists and joked, “Guess bondage is out for a while.”

“Funny,” Jason grinned. Daniel always found some way to lighten a tragic event with his dark humor.

The sound of a truck could be heard through Daniel’s open window and Jason looked up, hoping it was Jack.

“Jack?” Daniel asked.

“I hope so,” Jason said as he retrieved the handcuffs from his back pocket and turned Makepeace over, securing his wrists.

“You called Jack?” Daniel asked, eyes wide. He moved off the bed and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from his closet.

“Who the hell else?” Jason asked, watching him. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing, I’m just changing,” Daniel answered as he slipped on the clothes. He had to do it partly because Makepeace had touched him and ruined the clothes he’d worn, and partly because Daniel didn’t want Jack to see him compromised. It was bad enough that Jason had seen, although that couldn’t really be helped.

“Hey,” Jason said, starting to reach up for him, but there came a noise from down the hall and in a flash, he grabbed the gun off the floor, pivoted on one knee, and aimed. “You’re a dead man if your name isn’t O’Neill!”

“It’s O’Neill,” Jack answered, appearing in the doorway a second after, his own gun in his right hand with his left supporting it underneath. “You guys okay?”

“We are, thanks to Jason,” Daniel said.

“Nice to see you,” Jason said, still kneeling.

Jack looked down at Makepeace, then thumbed behind him. “Nice job.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you really okay, Daniel?” Jack asked again.

“I’m _fine_ , Jack. No harm done,” Daniel told him as he rubbed the red marks on his wrists.

“I wish we had a zat,” Jason commented as he got up slowly, wondering why the hell he was feeling so zapped of energy.

“Makes body disposal so much easier,” Jack said wistfully.

As Jason turned around to look down at Makepeace, Daniel froze, staring at Jason’s back. “Jason.”

“What?” Jason asked, turning. The movement made him wince and he touched his back, wondering if he’d wrenched it somehow. What he didn’t expect was the wetness, or the realization that it was blood. Jack’s hands were on him suddenly, turning him, and when Jason resisted, it was then that he was hit with a bolt of pain. Swallowing, he fought off the ensuing wave of nausea. “I just need a bandage, that’s all,” he said dismissively, refusing to admit he’d been injured by that psycho.

Jack recognized the masked pain on Jason’s face. “Are you insane?”

“What?” Jason asked, growing annoyed. “It’s a graze, nothing more.”

“Shit,” Daniel said, heading for the bathroom.

“It’s no graze, dammit,” Jack said, examining him and the long stain of blood that spread down the right cheek of Jason’s trousers. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Janet. “Doc, we got a situation here. Are there _any_ treatment rooms available? Major Coburn’s been shot.”

“What?” Jason asked as Jack talked to Janet. “No I haven’t,” he insisted, frowning at the feeling. “I’ve been shot a few times. I know how that feels.”

Jack told Janet to hold. “It’s an thru-and-thru, you idiot,” Jack said, touching Jason’s hip. “You’re lucky it didn’t get the artery.”

Daniel removed Jason’s shirt and bandaged him as snugly as he could while Jack gave Janet a brief run down of the injury. He listened, nodded, and hung up. As he dialed the infirmary, he quickly said, “She’ll see you in the morning but right now, we have to get you to the Wing A infirmary, since they’ve left that open for emergencies.” After informing the base they had a patient coming in, Jack hung up and looked over at Daniel. “Am I glad you live closer to the mountain than the rest of us.”

Daniel gave him a wry grin. “For once, me too.”

To Jason’s embarrassment, they escorted him to Daniel’s Jeep and Jack put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Get in, I’ll be right back,” and went back inside. As they waited, Jason had to fight off the urge to snap. It wasn’t serious, dammit. Just a little blood loss.

“I know that look,” Daniel said as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Daniel, goddamn it,” Jason began just as another wave of nausea washed over him and he groaned, hand over his stomach.

“Hang your head out the window. Don’t puke in my Jeep,” Daniel said, trying to make light of his own worry. Jason was getting paler.

“You’re hilarious when you’re scared,” Jason said, repeatedly holding his breath to make sure he didn’t puke.

Inside the house, Jack made another phone call. When he was through, he came back outside and handed Daniel his wallet, shoes, and jacket.

“Aren’t you coming?” Daniel asked.

“This mess needs to be cleaned up, Daniel. Take Coburn to the infirmary.”

Jason dropped his head back on the seat rest, wishing the nausea would go. “Jack, we can’t go. You have to drive.”

“Why?”

“Daniel can’t drive. He was drugged.”

“Drugged?” Jack asked, his eyes immediately snapped to Daniel, eyeing him carefully as he stared hard into his eyes.

Daniel waved him away. “It’s clearing out of my system. I can see and my reflexes are fine.”

Jason realized that he was right. Daniel’s voice sounded fine now. He wondered if that’s what Makepeace had wanted. A drug that had a short life. It would have been perfect for a sadist’s drug, aside from a few nastier alternatives.

“Where’s this drug?” Jack growled at Daniel.

“On the kitchen counter,” Daniel said. “Brown bottle. It’s not ether or chloroform. I’d be a puddle on the floor if it was.”

Jack sighed and looked intently at him. “Well, you _seem_ fine.” He paused, then added, “Don’t get killed.”

Daniel gave him a reassuring smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t be messy.”

Jack then bent down to look at Jason and growled at him as well. “Don’t you dare die on him, Coburn.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jason replied softly, smiling through a grimace as the pain of the wound began to hit him. He was feeling cold. The shock was setting in.

Daniel got out of the Jeep and toed on his shoes and pulled on his jacket, pausing a moment as he regarded Jack with gratitude. “I’m glad Jason called you.”

“One very smart guy,” Jack said, thumping the top of the car. “Go.”

Daniel left Jack at his house and tried not to speed too badly as he raced for the mountain. He wondered exactly what Jack was doing staying behind at his house but decided he probably didn’t want to know.

 

~ 

 

It was just a little before five a.m. when Dr. Janet Fraiser finally arrived at her Infirmary. It was Friday, and she normally looked forward to duty-free weekends. Because of the renovations, however, she was on call until they were finished, so a day off or two wasn’t in the future. Still, she didn’t mind so much when it came to the health and welfare of the people under her charge. And this time, it was someone she knew quite well.

She stood leaning against the open doorway of the recovery ward, watching Daniel sleep in the chair next to Jason’s bed. She worried about him, although not just because she knew he’d been up all night. It was his close friendship with Jason and she had a feeling that Jason was the man Daniel was seeing. She knew they’d be careful, that they weren’t innocent or naíve, but it was a big risk. No matter what, she’d protect them both as much as she could. They weren’t just patients, they were her friends.

Janet felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the concerned light blue eyes of General Hammond. A nod of her head indicated to General Hammond that they’d talk in her office so they made their way there. Once inside, Hammond closed the door.

“How’s Major Coburn, Doctor?” he asked, taking a seat. Janet sat down and folded her hands on her desk.

“He’ll be fine, sir. Dr. Warner was on call last night and he operated just shortly before 11 pm. The bullet passed cleanly through the muscle tissue just above his hip. No organ risk.”

“That’s good news,” Hammond said with relief. “How long till he’s cleared for duty?”

“No more than two weeks, but he can return to work in a limited capacity next week. We can monitor him here, make sure no infection sets in. I’ve got him on meds now and I’ll be sending him home later today.”

“So soon?”

“It’s a thru-and-thru, sir. It’s not necessary.”

“Understood,” Hammond sighed, realizing he’d have to assign a temporary field leader for SG-2. “Any damage to Dr. Jackson?”

“No, sir, other than a bruise to his right cheek and thigh.”

“Caused by what, Doctor?”

“I believe they were caused by the butt of a gun.”

“Makepeace or one of the men he had with him?”

“I don’t have all the details, sir. Colonel O’Neill only explained Major Coburn’s injury. I haven’t spoken to Daniel yet, though I have a feeling he won’t be very forthcoming.”

“He knows that he has to write up a report,” Hammond replied gravely. “It won’t matter what he’s embarrassed about.”

“Yes, sir,” Janet agreed.

Just then, a knock came at the door. “Come in,” she called out. Jack stepped inside and closed the door as Hammond and Janet rose to their feet.

“Doctor, General.”

“Colonel,” both Hammond and Janet replied.

“I understand you were there?” Hammond asked.

“Yes, sir, but only after Major Coburn phoned me and after he’d already taken care of the assailants, all three of them.”

Hammond’s demeanor softened a bit when he noticed how tired Jack looked. “Have you gotten any sleep, Jack?”

“Not yet, sir. I’m fine.”

“Take the rest of the day. I’ll reassign your team’s mission, along with SG-2’s.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jack said, relieved.

“Do you have any idea why Makepeace was there?”

Jack had an idea but he wasn’t sure. He hesitated, making a face.

“Colonel?” Hammond asked.

Jack hedged, but he finally said, “I think it has to do with something that happened when he was leader of SG-1.”

“Between him and Doctor Jackson?” Hammond asked.

“That’s the only logical reason I can think of.”

“And Doctor Jackson never told you about anything that happened between them?”

“No, sir.”

“Colonel,” Janet ventured with apprehension. “Do you think Makepeace hurt Daniel two years ago?”

Jack bit both lips as he hesitated. “Daniel’s never said. All I know is that after I retook command of SG-1 and we were getting cleaned up in the locker room, I noticed a couple of minor bruises on his back.” The bruises, however, weren’t minor and they weren’t on his back. “He said he’d fallen off a ladder at home.”

Hammond sighed. “Did you believe him?”

Jack shook his head, but he said, “I didn’t press, either, sir. The one thing I know for certain is that he doesn’t cover up crimes and he’s not the type to submit to coercion, blackmail, or domestic violence. If he’s keeping the truth to himself, then it’s probably something bad.”

Hammond scowled. “Doctor, do you remember anything out of the ordinary?”

Janet couldn’t recall anything but the usual bumps and bruises the teams collected on their missions. “No, sir, but if there was something out of the ordinary, I’d have noted it in my log.”

“Check it, please.”

“I can’t check it till next week, sir. Patient histories are locked up till the database computers have been reinstalled.”

Again, Hammond sighed. “Report to me when you’re able to access his records.”

“Yes, sir.” This was one thing Janet hated about the military; the conflict between her profession and her career. Regulations violated patient confidentiality and it wasn’t legal or fair when it came to civilian personnel, which was why most doctors tended to edit their logs and reports.

“Sir,” Jack began reluctantly, “To be honest, I never pushed about the bruises because whatever happened hadn’t interfered with his job.” He paused, hating himself for that stupidity. “Besides, there wasn’t anything I could do. Makepeace was already receiving punishment.”

“I understand, Colonel,” Hammond nodded. “However, that was then. I want a report on what happened at his house.” He agreed with the grimace on Jack’s face. “I know. I understand the sensitivity. Still, I need to be fully briefed. Get someone down here to take Coburn’s report as well as Doctor Jackson’s.”

“I can do that, sir,” Jack offered.

“You’re involved, Jack,” Hammond said kindly. “It has to be someone else.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack looked over at Janet. “So how’s Coburn doing?” After Janet told him, he jerked his head in the direction of the recovery ward. “Daniel’s been there all night?”

Janet nodded. “Major Coburn can go home later today with strict instructions that he rest.”

Jack nodded, relieved. “That’s good.”

“Colonel,” Hammond said carefully, “Dr. Jackson has asked to go on leave. Does it have anything to do with this?”

Jack’s eyes widened. “He has? News to me, sir. And no, I don’t know if it has to do with this incident.”

“Okay. I believe we’re done here for the time being,” Hammond stated.

Janet nodded. “I’ve got some installation oversight to look over, but I’ll be checking on Major Coburn in a little while.”

“Mind if I…” Jack began, thumbing in Daniel and Jason’s direction.

“As long as you’re quiet.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

She nodded as she excused herself to the General and left the office.

When Jack started to leave, Hammond held him up. “Jack, did you call the SFs and the prison authorities?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack stated matter-of-factly. “They hauled Makepeace off a little while ago.”

Hammond thought so. “What happened to the men who accompanied him?”

Jack didn’t hesitate. “OSI, sir.”

“Office of Special Investigations?” Hammond asked doubtfully, and after a moment, carefully said, “What really happened to them?”

Jack gave him a very meaningful, level stare. “Coburn took them out of commission, sir. Permanently.”

Hammond’s gaze unfixed as he thought something over. He finally gave Jack a nod. “One last thing. In your report, I’d like you to state your opinion on what you think Makepeace’s purpose was for visiting Doctor Jackson.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What will you say?” Hammond asked carefully.

“I’d say he was there to assault him, then kill him.”

Hammond scowled again. “Any guesses as to why?”

Jack shook his head. “I’d guess it’s because Daniel either refused him or insulted him. Probably both.”

Hammond assessed Jack’s enigmatic expression. “I think I’ve got an interesting read ahead of me. I’ll see you in my office at 0900 on Monday.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said before leaving for the ward, thankful for the reprieve.

 

~ 

 

Jack stood at the entrance to the ward, unknowingly in the same place Janet had been, and watched Daniel sleep in the chair next to Coburn’s bed. He wondered at the generosity of his friend, allowing him back into his life after all the damage Jack had inflicted, and could only feel grateful that fate had forced him to wake up. Karma could just have easily gone the other, more negative, direction, and he’d have deserved it.

He looked at Coburn and felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was only the realization that he’d missed his opportunity. It left a permanent stone in his belly. Jason was a good match, to be honest. Likeable enough, handsome, and if Jack was even more honest, hot at hell. He knew that he’d feel jealous no matter who Daniel dated, but Jack promised himself that despite his feelings, he’d never interfere with Daniel’s choices. He valued the friendship far more than any idiotic measure of jealousy and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Daniel. Now, anyway.

It was why Jack had taken care of the mess at Daniel’s house. His time with Special Services had awarded him all kinds of contacts, not the least of which was a group of people that some government agencies would call a cleaning crew. And so Jack had called them, cashing in the favor they owed him. Now almost all evidence of Makepeace and his friends were gone. The only reminders of what had happened were a missing chair, scratches on the kitchen floor, and the new carpeting in Daniel’s bedroom. It was light blue and didn’t match the light beige gold in the rest of the house, but Jack hoped that Daniel would like it anyway. Or at least not hate it. Jack suspected he wouldn’t, just like he wouldn’t mind the fact that the torn shirt was gone, too.

Daniel’s movement brought Jack out of his thoughts and he grinned as he watched him sit up and stretch, not knowing he was there. But the grin faded when Daniel winced and rubbed his back. Jack knew damn well that particular pain wasn’t from sleeping in a bad chair. When Daniel looked around, and pulled a double-take when he saw him, Jack put his grin back on.

“Jack,” Daniel said quietly.

“Daniel.”

Daniel looked at Jason as he stood up and grabbed his glasses off the medical stand by the bed. He walked toward Jack, taking another look at Jason over his shoulder. “How, uh, long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” Jack answered as he jerked his chin in Jason’s direction. “Fraiser says he’ll be fine. He can go home later today. He’ll be on base duty for a couple of weeks.”

Daniel nodded as he looked back at Jason, still asleep. An ache tugged inside his belly. “The bullet passed through nothing but side muscle above his hip.” He sighed and gave Jack a very brief look of horror. “A graze, my ass. What’s he doing, dismissing his own injuries like that?”

“Same thing you do,” Jack said, giving Daniel a tolerant smile. “Now you know how I feel.” He reached out and gripped his shoulder comfortingly and Daniel jerked, startled. Jack withdrew his hand.

“You do it too,” he said, the tone accusing but not heated. “He was playing the idiot hero,” Daniel said, brows knotting. “Also just like you. Where the hell is it written that men must be at death’s door before they acknowledge they’re hurt?”

“The Bible,” Jack answered, his grin returning.

“Figures,” Daniel said with disgust, but his sour expression altered to one of apology as he reached out to mimic Jack’s comfort touch. “Sorry for being startled. I’m just … maybe a little freaked, I guess.”

Jack wondered what the pause was for and decided to brave the front and ask. He had an idea what Daniel would say but needed to know. “That’s not why you jerked from my touch.”

Daniel took a deep breath, not meeting his gaze. “I’m not used to it.”

 _Anymore_ , Jack finished silently. Inwardly, he screamed at himself. “Maybe you can relax. I’m returning to old habits.”

Daniel gave him a tired smile and nodded as he looked back over at Jason. “He’s been hurt before. Why didn’t he know he’d been shot?”

Jack inclined his head and looked over at Jason’s sleeping form. “I think he did, but combat training and adrenaline have a habit of making you ignore certain conditions. And he did.” He then reached out, again, and squeezed Daniel’s shoulder. When Daniel looked at him, Jack added, “I’m glad you’ve never had the chance to know that first hand.”

Daniel gave a small snort. “I’ve been under those conditions, Jack.”

Jack raised a brow. “Yes, you have, but what I meant was that you’ve never taken a bullet.”

“Oh, right.”

Jack gave him a wry grin. “I suspect Jason’s as glad as I am. He’d take a bullet for you.” Daniel rolled his eyes and Jack decided not to tease him about it–given that he would have taken a bullet, too. “Speaking of the bullet, it hit the other side of your closet door. That and the other one that lodged in there have been removed, but you’ll have to patch the holes. I didn’t have time to do that.”

Daniel blinked rapidly in surprise. “You didn’t have to do anything, Jack.”

Jack stared back at him and it took all his self-control not to hug him. “Yes, I did.”

Daniel sighed. “Well, thanks. Oh, wait a second. What happened with Makepeace–”

“Everything’s been taken care of.”

“But those men–”

“ _Everything’s_ taken care of.”

Daniel gave him a careful look. “What’s ‘ _Everything’_?”

“There’s no more crime scene,” Jack said slowly, not wanting to explain. Not now, anyway. He was glad when Daniel, for once, didn’t press. “By the way, Coburn handled himself well. Took those men down easily.”

“Not surprising. He spars with Teal’c.”

“I know.”

It suddenly occurred to Daniel what he thought were unconscious bodies might not have been. “Jack, are those men dead?”

Jack lifted his chin, as if bracing himself for a rant. “Yes, Daniel, they are.”

“And Makepeace?”

Jack pursed his lips, pausing. Daniel nodded, knowing what the silence meant. He felt no pity, and twinging bruises on his body reinforced that. He probably would’ve died last night; Jason, too. “Shit.”

“Don’t you dare give Coburn a hard time about it, Daniel. He did what he had to do.”

“It’s not that,” Daniel answered, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t get on Jason’s case for saving my life. I’m not _that_ ungrateful an asshole.”

“You’re never an ungrateful asshole. So what’d you say ‘shit’ for?”

“If Jason hadn’t gotten loose, he might very well be dead.”

“Probably,” Jack agreed. “And for the record, Daniel, he did what I would have done.”

Daniel touched Jack’s arm again. “I know. It’s not bothering me. Just the fact that we could have died last night.” He crossed his arms and yawned, then returned to his chair and adjusted the pillows before he sat back down. He could feel Jack behind him, and felt a tingle of warm security when Jack patted his arm. He was soon dozing.

At the door, Jack looked back over his shoulder before heading for his on-base quarters to get his own much-needed sleep.

 

~ 

 

Jason felt Janet’s fingers taking his pulse and opened his eyes slowly. She smiled down at him, put a finger to her lips, and looked to his left. He looked, and found Daniel asleep in a chair. He smiled and tried to adjust his position but was stopped by the nasty pain in his side.

“Let that be a lesson to be more careful,” Janet told him. “Don’t bust your sutures.”

He cringed with sense memory and asked, “Was it that serious?” She nodded grimly as she took his blood pressure and temperature, then handed him a cup of ice chips for his throat. “Thanks,” he said, crunching on a mouthful as he looked down at what he was wearing. Blue scrubs. Plucking at his top, he said, “Thanks for this. I really hate that drafty gown.”

“Be grateful we’re an infirmary, not a hospital. And you’re welcome. Now it’s time for you to roll over so I can do a check,” she said, motioning for him to get on his left side.

“’Do a check’?” Jason asked with a mouthful of ice. “For what? Oil? Air pressure? Termites?”

She smiled at him as she snapped on gloves, grinning when Jason widened his eyes in pretended (almost) apprehension. He turned, comforted by her touch as she checked his stitches. He was also comforted by Daniel’s presence beside his bed. It was, Jason realized, the first time he’d been there as his lover, and it made him see Daniel in a different light. Before, he’d have noticed Daniel’s rumpled look and found it amusing. Now he found it adorable, although he’d never in a million years tell him that. Until Daniel woke up, he could lay there and stare at him with Daniel never seeing the sappy, idiot look of love on his face. At least, for now. Later, the look might not be embarrassing. Jason looked forward to that time.

Janet cleared her throat. Jason realized that Janet could see that damn look on his face. “What?” he asked, trying for ignorance.

“It’s cute the way you care for each other.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “People care for each other all the time, Janet.”

She continued to smile as she re-bandaged his wound and pulled his shirt back down. “Done.”

Jason rolled onto his back, his eyes never leaving her face. She suspected something. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

She paused, losing half her smile. “Are you sure you want to violate the DADT?”

Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds before leveling her with a serious look. “If you’re asking as my doctor, don’t say another word. If you’re asking as my friend, then ask away.”

She looked over at Daniel, making sure he was still asleep. She dropped her voice to just above a whisper and asked Jason, “Are you together?”

Jason winced. “I can’t answer that, Janet, until Daniel says it’s okay.”

She made a face, having forgotten the simple protocol on such matters. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Jason relented a little bit and reached up, offering his hand. She took it and he squeezed affectionately. “If you want to know if I love him, you already know that answer.” At that moment, Daniel stirred, shifting position. When he opened his eyes, he looked right at him. And smiled.

“Hey,” he said lovingly before he noticed Janet was standing there too. He cleared his throat hastily. “Uh, hi, Janet.”

“Hey sleepyhead,” she said with a smile.

Jason cleared his throat deliberately. “Janet just asked me something, Daniel. Something I couldn’t answer without you.”

Daniel frowned in confusion and sat forward. “What?”

Jason looked around the room unnecessarily and Janet said, for Daniel’s benefit, “We’re alone.”

With a sigh, he said to Daniel, “She asked if we’re together.”

“Together,” Daniel repeated. It took a moment for his sleepiness to lift enough to get what Jason meant.

“You don’t have to answer,” Janet said reassuringly.

Daniel exchanged a long look with Jason, wishing he could read his mind. However, he knew him well enough to know that the expression on Jason’s face said it was okay to tell her. “You’re sure?” he asked. When Jason nodded, he told Janet, “Yes.” Janet’s response was unexpected. She took a deep breath and gave them both a wan sort of smile. “You’re not thrilled with the idea,” he said simply, unable to hide the disappointment in his tone. What did he expect, he asked himself.

“Just worried about the risk,” she said.

That surprised them both. “I’m sorry?” Daniel asked.

“I don’t like the idea of you risking your careers over something casual.”

“Daniel isn’t risking his career,” Jason argued.

“No, he’s risking his job. _You_ , however, are risking your career, if not your freedom.”

Daniel and Jason exchanged another long look before telling in unison, “It’s serious.”

It was so perfectly in unison that she couldn’t help but smile at them. “You really are cute together,” she said in a conspiratorial tone.

Daniel groaned and dropped his head on the bed. Jason laughed softly and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. When he glanced at Janet and saw the puzzled look on her face, he explained, “He hates the word ‘cute’ when it’s directed at him for _any_ reason.”

She held up her hands in mock-surrender. “My bad. I’ll never say that again.” Even if she’d think it every time she saw them together. She wouldn’t be able to help it. Perhaps it was because the relationship was forbidden. When Jason continued to thread his fingers through Daniel’s hair, Janet looked around, knowing that one of her nurses could come in at any moment. Or Dr. Warner for that matter. She cleared her throat and Jason removed his hand.

“Moving on,” she said with emphasis. “You can go home at noon. Your next set of labs will be back by then and I’ll know whether you have an infection or not. From all appearances, signs are good you won’t develop any problems.”

Daniel looked up, taking Jason’s caressing hand in his own. “And his recuperating orders are?”

Janet put on her ‘doctor’ face. “You’re on base duty. No strenuous activity outside of physical therapy, which starts Monday, but I want you doing some exercises at home.”

Jason dropped his head back on his pillow with a groan. This meant he was off the mission list, which he knew would happen, but _physical therapy_ meant it’d last for more than a week. “Tell me it’s not more than two weeks?”

She leaned over and adjusted his pillows. “It’s not more than two weeks. But you’ll have to do your part to make sure it stays that way.”

“Preaching to the choir, Janet. Preaching to the choir.”

She suddenly thought about his and Daniel’s relationship, which included sex, and the thought of them doing it made her feel strangely warm. At the moment, she couldn’t tell if it was embarrassing warmth or the warmth of arousal. “Just make sure you take it _easy_ ,” she said, leaving it at the emphasis. Jason and Daniel looked embarrassed; she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out two bottles of medicine and handed them to him. “Follow the directions precisely.”

Jason looked at the labels. One was an antibiotic, the other a painkiller, and he held up the latter. “Don’t need this.”

She snorted at him and pushed the bottle into his hands as she closed the short distance between them and leaned over to him. “You already know this, but it appears you need reminding. You can’t _heal_ fast if your body is constantly tense due to _pain_.” She then added, slowly with emphasis on each word. “Don’t make me confine you to the base.”

“He’ll be a good boy,” Daniel said as he gave Jason a stern look. “She’s right, you’re wrong, and you’re not gonna win this one. Choose your battles, Jason.”

“Yes, sir,” Jason said sarcastically, then with a sheepish look to Janet, said, “Yes, Doctor.” Janet pointed to the controls by Daniel’s feet and he adjusted the bed so Jason could sit up without help. Jason still tried to do it himself and grimaced at the intensity in his side.

“What did I tell you?” she said to Jason with a lift of her brow.

Jason grumbled and tried to change the subject. “Am I going to be fed in this joint or do I have to send Daniel out?”

Janet rolled her eyes. “After the post-operative drugs are gone from your system, you can eat something. For now, you’re on ice.” When he groaned again, she knew it wasn’t because of what she’d said. She withdrew a hypodermic needle from her other pocket and began to inject it into his I.V. When he reached up, intending to stop her, the motion caused another jolt of pain. Janet rolled her eyes in sympathy as she injected the medicine. “You’re just out of surgery, Jason. You need the medicine.”

Jason groaned again, this time in consternation. “Fine, but don’t give me a lot, okay?”

“Not a problem.”

Daniel looked at him thoughtfully before turning to Janet. “What about Jell-O? Can he have that now?”

“Oh hell, no,” Jason objected. “I hate Jell-O. May as well feed me oysters which, incidentally, I also can’t stand.”

“Scrambled Eggs?” Daniel asked with a grin.

“No, but yogurt is fine,” Janet said. “It benefits when you’re on antibiotics.”

Jason groaned. “Nope. You’ll have to force feed me that shit. Gross.”

Daniel chuckled just as his own stomach made a growling noise. He rubbed it and smirked at Jason and Janet. “Seems I need to grab something to eat.”

“You’ve been through a lot, Daniel,” Janet told him and earned an eye roll. “If you’re going out, pick me up a latte?”

“I wasn’t going anywhere,” Daniel smiled, “but I will now. I haven’t had any coffee yet.”

Jason perked up. “Coffee?”

“Sorry,” she said, patting his arm. “Not until tomorrow.”

He suddenly felt very exhausted and blamed it on the painkiller. “Go, Daniel. Get something to eat.” He yawned mightily and added, “I’ll just lie here and sleep for awhile.”

“Drama Queen much?” Daniel asked. He hesitated, wanting to lean over and kiss Jason, but instead, he affectionately rubbed his arm. “Be back soon.”

Jason watched him till he left, then looked up at Janet. She was giving him a reproachful look. “What?”

“You’re an awfully good liar. You’re not that sleepy.”

“Exhausted is more like,” Jason said as he stared back at her, “but you’re half-right. I was serious. It’s just that I don’t want him hovering.” Janet nodded with understanding. “So,” he began as she walked to the end of the bed and picked up his chart. Before he could say another word, Jack walked in. Despite himself, Jason felt a pull of attraction, and making it worse was Jack running his hand through his hair, as if he’d just woken up.

“Major. Doc.”

Janet nodded at him. “Colonel.”

“Colonel,” Jason answered, and before Jack could say anything else, he said, “Thanks.”

Jack nodded soberly. “You’re welcome. And everything’s been taken care of.”

Jason had an idea what he meant but didn’t ask, not in front of Janet. “Good. Thanks.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting some sleep?” Janet asked Jack.

“Four hours seems to be enough. I couldn’t get more.” He frowned and looked around. “Where’s Daniel?”

“He left to get coffee and breakfast,” Jason answered.

Jack looked at his watch. It was just after nine a.m. “Right.” He then gently backhanded Jason’s leg. “Nice work, by the way. You did good.”

Jason could only nod, surprised by how much it meant to hear Jack say that. He thought that Daniel might not appreciate what both of them had had to do and wondered if Daniel had realized it yet. “Does Daniel know?”

Jack sat down in Daniel’s chair. “Yes. He knows it was necessary.”

Janet watched the two of them, wondering what they were talking about. “I’d ask what you two are talking about, but I probably don’t want to know, do I?”

“Um, no, not really,” Jack said, standing. He stared down at Jason and the look was odd.

“What?” Jason asked, frowning.

Jack grinned. “It’s nothing, Coburn. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Jason sensed something else and figured Jack wouldn’t talk as long as Janet was there. He looked at her hopefully. “Could you give us a minute, Janet?”

She nodded. “I was just about to leave anyway. I’ll check on you in a little while.”

As soon as she left, Jason said, “Given _everything_ you’ve witnessed, never mind helped out on, I think you could call me Jason, don’t you?”

Jack gave him one of his sarcastic, lop-sided grins. “Jason.” It sounded odd to him, but he liked it anyway. Still, he was curious. “That wasn’t all you wanted to say, was it?”

“You had a weird look just now, before she left. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing specific. Just glad you’re okay.” Jack sensed that wasn’t the end of it. “What’s on _your_ mind?”

Jason shook his head slowly. “Daniel and Makepeace.”

Jack sighed. “He’s not gonna talk about it.”

Confidentially, Jason whispered, “Except Makepeace made a lot of references without coming out and saying it.”

“He did?” Jack asked, eye widening.

Jason’s eyes went cold. “They had sex. From the sound, the motherfucker blackmailed Daniel into having sex with him.”

Jack’s eyes went as cold as Jason’s. “What?”

“Some sexual shit was implied. Makepeace tried to make me angry by asking me personal sex things that Daniel … uh, likes.” Jack growled. “I know what it meant. And I also know that Daniel wouldn’t have had sex with him willingly. The other thing that we _both_ know is that Daniel can’t pretend I didn’t hear what Makepeace said. No matter how much he wishes it.”

Jack scowled and clenched his teeth. “It’s my fault he never said anything.”

“For all intents and purposes, he was _raped_ ,” Jason whispered, clenching his fists. “Tell me the bastard’s alive so I can go kill him myself.”

Jack sighed, familiar with Jason’s emotions. “Sorry. You can’t get your satisfaction.”

“Tell me he suffered.”

Jack only nodded slowly. The two of them were quiet for a while, and Jack was busy thinking back to the days after the sting was over. “Listen, about a week after that sting operation and we were in the locker room, getting cleaned up after a mission, I was worried about him.”

Jason nodded, remembering. “Go on.”

Jack said with a grimace, as if saying the words were painful, “He had bruises … on his ass.”

Jason stared at him, thinking back, then closed his eyes. “Fuck. We weren’t close friends then. During a shower, I noticed bruising. I just felt sympathy for him, thinking he got it on a mission.”

“It makes no sense,” Jack said. “He wouldn’t bend over blackmail.”

“I know. Anyone who tried that on him would get reported. Or hospitalized. Which means that you, Sam, or Teal’c were under threat,” Jason said.

Jack agreed. “So he willingly …”

Jason rubbed his face and threaded his fingers through his hair. “He’s not gonna talk and I don’t blame him.”

“Time we had a talk.”

“Don’t push,” Jason told him as Jack started to leave.

“I know.”

“I’m serious, Colonel.”

Jack stopped at the door, hesitating, then said, “Jack,” before he left.

Jason sighed as he dropped his head back and stared at the far wall. Why did it have to take a tragic event to get him to let go of his anger toward Jack? Or for Jack to let him call him by his name?

 

~ 

 

After delivering Janet’s latte, Daniel sipped at his own coffee as he wove his way to a seat in the corner of the mess hall. He set his tray on the table and sat down, but preferred to just sit and drink his coffee. The cooks were done serving breakfast so he’d chosen a salad from the display case and a package of chocolate pudding for Jason. Despite what his stomach said, Daniel couldn’t eat. There were butterflies zooming around his stomach and coffee was the only thing he knew wouldn’t upset him. He was used to experiencing the after-effects of the adrenaline rush, especially after a trauma, so he knew better than to eat. Jason never had that problem. That man could eat, no matter what. Except perhaps last night, with that wound.

In a lot of ways, Jason was like Jack, and it was annoying to realize it. One particular similarity was something Daniel wasn’t looking forward to experiencing: the need for explanations. In this case, about Makepeace. Granted, he figured they had a right to know after everything that had happened, but just thinking about confiding in them and imagining their reactions … no, Daniel would convince them to back off.

He warmed his hands around his mug, trying not to think of the past, but after last night, it was damn near impossible. He was shaking slightly, though only enough for him to notice; he’d have to keep an eye on that so that it didn’t get more pronounced, or someone was bound to notice. The last goddamn thing he needed was Janet assigning him to a shrink. Hell, she’d probably do that anyway, given the potential for PTSD.

Shit. He didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted it to be forgotten, just as he’d managed to do, even if it had taken over a year to do it. Mission work helped and the first thing Daniel planned on doing after his late breakfast was go to Hammond and rescind his request for leave. He had to work to keep his mind off Makepeace. If he was lucky, there’d be no modern civilizations or Goa’uld firefights and he could just immerse himself in unraveling some ancient tome’s mysteries. The best thing he’d found to properly distract him from emotional trauma was linguistics.

His stomach growled again, and after a minute, Daniel sighed and picked up his fork, absently stabbing at small pieces of salad, munching on them absently. The cherry tomatoes excited his mouth and he ate a little more, but a minute later, he pushed the plate away. His mouth and his stomach weren’t agreeing.

Movement to his left made Daniel look up. Despite the arousal at looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, dread filled his stomach. “Hey, Jack.”

“Daniel. Mind if I join you?” Jack asked, then sat down anyway.

Daniel pointedly looked away, directing his gaze on the salad. Jack had sat down before he invited him, which meant he was in his bossy mood. Right now, that was not a mood Daniel would put up with. He stared over Jack’s shoulder. “I’m not talking.”

Jack folded his fingers around his mug and regarded Daniel carefully, trying not to provoke him. Or let his own anger show. “I let that slide two years ago, Daniel. It’s not gonna fly this time.”

Daniel looked back with cold warning. “Drop it.”

“Explain why I should do that?” Jack asked sharply, making Daniel scowl at him. “Tell me why I should ignore the fact that you’re in pain? I saw it two years ago and I let that shit go because I knew you were mad at me and I had to put up with it. That’s not the case here.” He waited, but Daniel said nothing. “We know what happened. Just not why.”

“We?” Daniel asked in alarm.

“Jason and me.”

Daniel’s brows knotted into a scowl. “You don’t know shit, Jack. You’re not going to, either, because it’s none of your fucking–”

“The hell it isn’t,” Jack hissed, keeping his voice low. “As your friend, as your _team leader_ , I can’t stand by and pretend you’re fine. You know that as well as I.”

“Don’t get pissed at me,” Daniel warned. “You have no right.”

“I have every right, especially as your friend. You’re shutting us out and it’s not fair to us or to yourself.”

“You’re the one who shut me out, remember?” Daniel spat at him. “You just accepted that I was mad at you so despite the fact that you knew something was wrong, you let it go.” When Jack opened his mouth, Daniel pointed a finger at him, spilling out vehemently, “No! You. Let. It. Go. You can’t just come around later and say, ‘Sorry, I should have cared enough to ask. Sorry about that. I lied, then I lied again. But forget that now. Here I am so spill your guts.’”

He paused and glared at Jack, all his anger rising with volcanic swiftness. “You know what I think? Fuck you, Jack. That’s what I think.” He abruptly got up, leaving his coffee, and left the mess hall. To his intense relief, Jack didn’t follow him. He’d also decided that he’d keep his leave time in place. Jack wouldn’t stop pushing and Daniel needed distance. He was glad Jason was going home today.

By the time Daniel reached the infirmary, he had cooled off and started to feel guilty for losing his temper. He hated losing his temper. At Jason’s query, he told him what had happened.

Jason took his hand. “Will you talk to me _and_ him?”

Daniel frowned. “Why?”

“Because you need to talk about it, or Janet will get you a shrink.” Daniel made a face. “She’ll do it, Daniel.”

“I know,” Daniel said, walking away to pace. He shaded his eyes for no reason, a tell-tale sign of high stress that Jason recognized.

“Please?”

Daniel closed his eyes. “Fine. I’ll have to go find him. Then apology—“

“No apology needed,” Jack said, coming into the infirmary.

“Were you listening?” Daniel assumed angrily.

“No, I just heard that last bit,” Jack said, snapping back.

“Hey, hey!” Jason interrupted. “The two of you,” he said, pointing to the empty chairs by his bed. “Sit the fuck down.”

“Watch it,” Jack said, but he took one of the chairs.

“Janet said no stress, and you’re arguing is stressing me out.” He gave Daniel a narrow look. “And your silence and near rape is stressing me out.” He pointed at the empty seat. “Sit the fuck down.”

Daniel did.

“So, tell us what happened,” Jason said, a lot more softly. “Did he assault you?”

“No,” Daniel said, hating the queasiness in his stomach, and he rapidly said, “He blackmailed me.”

Jack and Jason frowned. “How?” Jack asked.

“No one bullies you, Daniel,” Jason said. “No one. So how the hell did he blackmail you?”

“He … didn’t. At first.” Daniel cringed, hating the way that sounded.

“Come again?”

Daniel suddenly wondered how he’d ended up talking about all of this when he clearly didn’t want to. The answer was, obviously, Jack. Damn him. With another heavy sigh, he said, “I had sex with him just to get back at Jack.” He eyed Jack obliquely. “Yes, I know that’s fucked up. After the second time, I realized that I was acting like a jilted teenager, so I told Makepeace it was over.” Daniel paused, then met Jack’s gaze. “He didn’t want it over so he told me he’d set you up and get you killed if I didn’t keep having sex with him.”

“You believed that?” Jack asked.

“Jack,” Jason scowled. “What kind of stupid—“

Daniel held up a hand to silence Jason’s rebuke as he stared hard at Jack. “You were one of the bad guys, remember? He had access to you. And if you remember, Makepeace rarely said or did anything he didn’t mean.” He paused, watching Jack and Jason. He hated the fact that they were imagining him with Makepeace. It made him sick. “It didn’t last long. A week later, he was arrested for treason.”

Jack cleared his throat. “Daniel …” he began, hating himself as he and Jason exchanged glances. “I saw bruising … on your backside. Was that … voluntary?”

Daniel clenched his fists and closed his eyes. “He liked it rough. I chose not to stop him.” He remembered the moment he’d gotten the bruises; tied to his bed, getting hit with a belt between fucks. It had been the only time he hadn’t come. It was embarrassing and shaming that he’d even come at all, but Makepeace had known how to push his buttons. Daniel still hadn’t come to terms with the conflicting emotions of pleasure and pain, enjoyment and revulsion. He wondered if he ever would.

“Doesn’t mean you wanted it,” Jack said softly.

Daniel reddened and shook his head. “No, it doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said.

Jason just took Daniel’s hand. The room was quiet for a while, but soon Daniel heard the soft snore Jason made when he was asleep and he looked up in surprise. Giving Jack a jerk of his head, they quietly left the infirmary.

“Back to the mess hall?” Jack asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

Daniel sighed and nodded. “Might as well.”

They used the same table as before since it was tucked into the corner. There weren’t many personnel around as it was, not during the day before lunch. They got some coffee and took their seats and both Jack and Daniel felt the odd déjà vu.

“Sorry,” Daniel said after a few long sips, his nose buried in the coffee aroma.

Jack made a face. “My fault. I didn’t mean to make it worse.”

Daniel suddenly snorted and gave Jack a crooked smile. “Both of us apologizing to each other? Is the world ending and we weren’t told?” Jack copied the snort, then gave Daniel that brilliant smile that he’d long missed. He purposely looked away, pretending to absently scan the room. “Guess there’s a lot of catching up to do.”

Jack cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, too, that you had to share something you wanted buried. I know a little about that.”

Daniel blinked at him and remembered a breakdown in a storage closet. “Did I ever thank you for sharing that time in Iraq?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, you did,” Jack nodded, finding common ground in keeping secrets; he felt a bit surprised by its empathy. “So right backatcha,” he said, and when Daniel stared at him, he added, “Thanks for not biting my head off twice.”

“You’re welcome,” Daniel said in his usual dry tone. He suddenly thought of that day not long ago when he had bit off Hammond’s head because he couldn’t go back to the light. “Given that I don’t normally raise my voice, it tends to take something drastic for that to happen. That should always be a clue that something’s wrong.” When Jack frowned, he added, “I’m just sayin’.”

Jack cleared his throat again. He wanted to ask Daniel about details, but he suddenly decided not to.

“What?” Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. “Nothing. Thought better of a question I was gonna ask. Skip it.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, taking a sip from his mug.

Jack started to say something, but again, he cut himself off. “I have no idea what the hell to say. This whole event has me feeling like I’m walking on egg shells with you.”

Daniel closed his eyes and rubbed between his brows. “Give it a few days, Jack. I should be receptive to questions then.”

Jack was about to respond when Sam and Teal’c came into the mess hall, wearing civilian clothing. Teal’c was staying at Sam’s house during the infirmary’s renovations, mostly because he enjoyed going off-base and doing something different. They stopped and looked around, and when they spotted Daniel, they hurried over. Daniel winced at their worried expressions.

“Shit, here we go,” he said tiredly.

Sam came over and hugged him, then sat down next to him while Teal’c sat down next to Jack. “Are you okay? Why the hell didn’t you call us?”

“Why would I?” he asked, annoyed. At Sam’s widened eyes, he said, “I’m sorry. I’m not feeling all that generous at the moment. It’s only been twelve hours.”

“Damn, I’m sorry,” she said, rubbing his back. Daniel leaned just a hair’s span away from her touch and Sam withdrew her hand. “Need anything?”

“A gun, several bullets, and a bottle of whiskey,” he said sarcastically.

“What?” she asked, alarmed.

“He’s kidding,” Jack said, knowing she didn’t get the reference. At her, and Teal’c’s, blank look, he said, “It’s an old Imperial British thing. Never mind. How’d you find out?”

“Janet called us.” She looked back at Daniel and sighed heavily. She knew Daniel had had problems with Makepeace and there’d been something suspicious about the way the Colonel had hovered over him at times. She’d never had the courage to bring it up because it would have been hard to talk about it herself if the roles had been reversed. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine. No damage done.”

“Doctor Fraiser informed us that Major Coburn was shot,” Teal’s stated before Sam could ask.

Daniel nodded. “He’s fine, too, though a little more sore than I am.”

“Why did Makepeace come for you when he should have been far away?” Teal’c asked.

“Um,” Daniel hesitated, not wanting to explain anything to him or Sam. Jack and Jason was enough. If he told Sam and Teal’c, it would feel like he was broadcasting his own stupidity, never mind his sex life.

“That’s okay, Daniel,” Sam said, giving Teal’c a scolding look. “You don’t have to talk about it now.”

“I’m not gonna want to talk about it later, Sam.” He took a breath, then said, “He held a grudge and wanted payback. That’s all I’m gonna say about it.”

“I believe it had something to do with his sexual interest in you,” Teal’c said flatly.

Daniel coughed his coffee up and spilled his mug all over the table. Jack got a little bit of it on his shirt. “Thanks, Teal’c,” he said, scowling at him.

“What?” Sam said, eyes round as saucers.

“I’m only gonna say this once, Teal’c,” Daniel said, looking at him darkly. “You’re right. He did. And that’s why he wanted payback, because I refused him. Now, that’s the end of it. I would appreciate it if you and Sam would leave it alone.”

“Very well,” Teal’c said, bowing his head. “I did not mean to trouble you.”

Daniel sighed, and this time, when Sam touched him—taking his hand—he let her. “I’m fine. Let’s just leave it be. I’m taking time off to deal with this assault, too, so do me a favor and don’t talk about it anymore, okay?” He squeezed Sam’s hand in an effort to be reassuring.

“Agreed,” Jack said, giving Sam and Teal’c a look.

Daniel cleared his throat. “But there is something I should probably tell you. About Jason.”

“What?” Sam asked, eyes wide. “Janet said he was okay–”

“No, he is, I meant about Jason and me.”

Sam stared at him, looking confused for a moment before she realized what he meant. “You and Jason … what?”

“We’re seeing each other,” Daniel said, expecting her to act pretty much the way Janet had acted. Instead, Sam punched him in the arm. “Sam!” he scolded while Teal’c grinned and Jack quietly laughed.

She abruptly lowered her voice. “For how long? And why didn’t you say anything?”

“We’ve been seeing each other for only a week and I haven’t thought about telling anyone.” He looked at Jack and deliberately said, “Although if I’d had my way, I would have waited a lot longer.”

Sam frowned in confusion. “But being with Jason means you’re gay, doesn’t it?”

“I’m bi, Sam. If I considered myself gay, that would imply my feelings for Shau’re weren’t real. And they were.” He cleared his throat again and added, “The only reason I’m telling you now is because Jason’s very important to me. Plus being bi is part of who I am. As my friends, not my teammates, you should know that.”

“Is it not true that your military considers such unions illegal?” Teal’c asked.

Daniel and Jack sighed with disgust. “Yeah,” Jack said. “They’re a little behind the times.”

“To put it mildly,” Daniel added.

“Then you may rely on my discretion, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel smiled at him. “Thank you, Teal’c.”

Sam chewed at her lip and when Daniel looked at her worriedly, she briefly put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. “Well, I’m happy for you. It’s about time you found someone.” She then looked at Jack and Teal’c. “You guys aren’t involved with anyone, are you?”

“Are you?” Jack shot back.

Sam cleared her throat. “Point taken.”

“I gotta get back. Jason will think I’ve deserted him.”

“Not likely,” Sam said, standing. “And thanks for confiding.” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but give him another hug. She suddenly had an idea and gave Teal’c a conspiratorial look. “I think we should thank Jason, too.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c said as he smiled back and bowed his head. “And give him our blessing as well.”

Daniel shaded his eyes and groaned. “Don’t embarrass him, please.”

Jack put his arm around Daniel’s shoulder as he steered him toward the exit. “It’ll be practically painless.”

 

~ 

 

Jason heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Jack, Sam, and Teal’c standing at the foot of his bed. Daniel was standing a few feet away from them, arms crossed. He looked tense. “Colonel, Major Carter, Master Teal’c. What’s goin’ on?”

“How are you, Major Coburn?” Teal’c asked, pleased to hear Major Coburn greet him with ‘Master.’ He was the only one who ever did that.

“Good,” Jason replied warily, wondering what the visitation was for. “Just waiting to get sprung.” He looked at his lover and asked, “Daniel, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Daniel said, eyeing his teammates.

“Then why are you standing over there?” Jason asked, looking at the odd smiles of Daniel’s teammates. He had the feeling he’d missed the in-joke.

Daniel walked over to stand next to him, then slowly took his hand. Jason looked at it, as if it were the first time Daniel had held his hand. Sam and Teal’c didn’t seem to mind. In fact, they looked pleased. Jason looked around the room, waiting for the jokes to begin. “Someone wanna clue me in?” he asked. Daniel cleared his throat and did it nervously, which only made Jason nervous. “ _What_?”

“Sam and Teal’c came see if I was okay, and they wanted to thank you for saving my life.”

“Not necessary,” Jason said. It was getting a little surreal, he thought, Daniel wanting to hold his hand in front of them. He didn’t mind, exactly, but when he tried to pull his hand away, Daniel tightened his grip.

“It’s okay,” Daniel told him.

“And if a nurse walks in?”

“Then they will see a friend holding another’s hand, nothing more,” Teal’c said. “And I believe we do owe you a debt of thanks.”

“No, really, it’s not necessary,” Jason insisted.

“Yes it is,” Sam said. “We owe you.”

“Indeed.”

“ _No, you don’t_ ,” Jason said more emphatically. “He’s my best friend.”

“More than that,” Sam said with a jog of her brows.

Jason’s eyes widened and he tried to pull his hand away again, but again, Daniel wouldn’t let him. Looking at him, he said, “What did you do?”

“I told them, Jace,” Daniel confided softly.

Jason eyed his teammates before asking, “Told them _what_ exactly?”

“It is alright, Major Coburn,” Teal’c said. “We give you our blessing. Daniel Jackson is very particular about those he shares his life with.”

“Obviously not that picky,” Daniel said with self-reproach and Jack smacked him in the shoulder.

“With one exception,” Jack scolded. “Don’t interrupt.”

“We are grateful that you are in his life,” Teal’c said pointedly. “For if you were not, then Daniel Jackson might not be in ours. We _do_ owe you a debt.”

“Okay,” Jason said, swallowing. “Then why do I get the feeling that I’m in trouble?”

“Only because they’re probably going to do something to embarrass you,” Daniel said, throwing his teammates a dirty look.

Jason laughed and shook his head. “Bring it on. I haven’t been hazed since the Academy.”

“Hazed?” Teal’c asked.

“A painful initiation,” Daniel told him. “Usually emotional, sometimes physical.”

“That’s exactly what we should do,” Sam said, exchanging looks with Teal’c.

“What do you have in mind, Major Carter?” Teal’c asked, playing along.

She looked around, then held up a finger and walked out of the ward.

“Get me a phone, I’m calling Janet,” Jason said, putting aside the blanket. He started to swing his legs around but Daniel stopped him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Daniel said.

“Fuck,” Jason said between clenched teeth.

“Quiet,” Jack told him, crossing his arms, waiting for Carter. “They don’t do this much.”

“They did this to Ferretti, too,” Daniel informed him.

“They,” Jason began, then looked at Jack and Teal’c. “What’d you do?”

“We made him an honorary member of SG-1,” Teal’c said.

Jason blinked. “What? Is that all?”

Daniel snorted and began to giggle.

“You’re giggling,” Jack said, surprised.

Daniel cleared his throat and stopped. “No I’m not.”

He and Jack began a short exchange of snark while Jason waited for Sam to return. Truth me told, he was honored, but he was leader of SG-2. Not exactly chopped liver. He gave Jack a sarcastic look. “I’m already the Alpha leader of a very honorable team. Maybe you’ve heard of them. Sigma Gamma Two?”

Jack grinned at him. “Pipe down. You’re not taking my place.”

Jason couldn’t help but grin wider. “Who the hell wants to?”

“Sam,” Daniel said, and Sam started laughing.

“With those three?” she said, pointing at Daniel, Jack, and Teal’c. “I’d rather be nailed to a cross.”

Jason burst out laughing and grabbed his side as a pain shot through him. Daniel and Sam immediately started to fuss but he waved them off, still chuckling. “No, I’m fine. It’s a good pain.”

Teal’c gave him a respectful smile and bowed his head. “Indeed.”

Jason felt a bit embarrassed just then and cleared his throat. “Okay,” he said, gesturing with his hand. “Give it to me. I can take it.”

Jack snickered. “I doubt it.”

Jason widened his eyes in surprise. “Oh, Colonel, them’s fightin’ words.”

“You’re not exactly in shape for any fighting,” Jack countered.

“Give me a couple of weeks, sir.”

Jack’s smile turned a bit serious. “Jack,” he reminded.

Sam glanced at him in surprise and when Jack shot her a queried look she looked back at Jason. “Feel privileged. I can’t even call him that.”

“Unless we’re shit-faced on hooch on some backwater planet,” Jack teased.

Sam reddened slightly but quickly shook it off. “Touché, sir.”

“So, what’s the initiation?” Jason asked. “C’mon, let’s get it over with.”

“You just had it,” Jack said.

“Pfft!” Jason scoffed. “That was nothing. Bring it on.”

Sam looked at Teal’c, then pulled at his sleeve, indicating he follow her as she left the ward. Jack looked after them, puzzled, but when he looked back at Jason’s curious face, he simply shrugged. “Don’t look at me. It’s her party.”

“Yeah right,” Jason said, clearly not believing him.

“No, seriously, I have no idea.”

A moment later, Sam returned with a white sack used for medicines. Looking inside, she grinned and handed it to him. “Welcome to the club.”

“Asylum is more like,” Daniel said relinquishing Jason’s hand as he took the sack.

Looking inside, Jason barked out a laugh and stared up at her. “You’re kidding.”

“It’s all I could find on short notice. Next time we have a team night, you’re invited. I’ll be prepared then.”

“My guys are gonna get jealous,” Jason muttered.

Daniel started to reach for the sack but Jason pulled it away and in a sad attempt at mimicking Eliza Doolittle, he said, “‘Ere, ‘e gave it to me, not to you.”

Jack covered his eyes with one hand as Daniel started laughing. “Someone’s a fan of My Fair Lady.” Then he dropped his hand and said, “Do me a favor and don’t be a cliché.”

Sam covered her mouth, stifling a laugh, and when Jack gave her a mock-scowl, she dropped her hand and bit her lips together. “Sorry, sir, but it was funny.”

“Ha ha,” Jack replied, then threw Jason a dirty look. “As Carter said before, touché.”

Jason peered into the bag again, snickering, then gave Sam an appreciative smile. “Thanks.”

“What it in the bag, Major Coburn?” Teal’c asked.

Jason eyed Daniel, then the others, and cleared his throat as he upended the contents on his lap. There were five condoms, two pairs of latex gloves, and a tube of KY jelly.

Daniel immediately shaded his eyes and groaned. “You didn’t.” Sam bit her lips again, trying–and failing spectacularly–not to smile. Jack started to chuckle while Teal’c picked up the gloves, then gave Jason an arched brow.

“I am not sure I should ask.”

“Don’t,” Jason said, chuckling.

Daniel dropped his hand from his eyes and stared at Sam. “Wait till Valentine’s Day, Sam.”

Sam put on a girly smile and shrugged. “I can’t wait.”

Daniel only snorted, getting some ideas in his head. One of which involved a glow-in-the-dark dildo. “You say that now.”

Jason’s laughter subsided and he touched his side again. “Thanks,” he said, looking from Teal’c to Sam to Jack. “Appreciated.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam said.

“Indeed,” Teal’c stated. “However, I believe that a sparring match in the gym, when you are fit, would be a better gift from me.”

Jason smiled and nodded as he put his ‘party favors’ back into the sack. “Only if it’s something different, Teal’c.”

“Agreed.”

“So,” Jason said, hesitating for a moment when Daniel retook his hand. “You guys found Daniel in the mess hall?”

Sam nodded, losing her smile. “Had a very brief talk about what happened.”

“Very brief,” Daniel warned, not explaining.

“Very,” Jack said.

“Remember when we were out in the entry way when he was given command of SG-1?” Sam said.

“Asshole was smug,” Daniel said with a face. “None of us could look at him.”

They started talking about Makepeace and Jason suddenly felt like a fifth wheel. They were acting like he wasn’t there. He didn’t like it. Who the hell was lying in here with a bullet hole in his side? He pulled his hand from Daniel’s as he groaned and pushed himself forward, swinging his legs over the side. Daniel was there, trying to help.

“What’s the matter, Jace?” Daniel asked worriedly as he helped him to his feet.

“Nothing, Daniel, relax,” Jason told him, wincing. He smiled reassuringly at him, then glanced at the others. “Sorry to interrupt the moment here, but nature calls.” He reached for his I.V. bag but Daniel plucked it off the stand for him. “Thanks,” Jason said, taking it.

“Let me help,” Daniel said, hating how pale Jason suddenly looked.

“Thanks, Daniel, but I got it,” Jason said as he walked carefully to the bathroom, which was thankfully only a few yards to the left of the bed.

“Where’re you gonna put the I.V. bag?” Daniel asked, walking with him and opening the door.

Jason rolled his eyes and pointed at the hooks in the wall over the toilet. “That’s what those are for, Daniel.” Hand on the door handle, he smiled wanly at him before he shut the door.

Daniel frowned, staring at the door, then crossed his arms and turned away, toward this teammates. Something was wrong but he couldn’t pinpoint what. Maybe he was just being overprotective.

Jack glanced at Sam and Teal’c, then back at Daniel. “What just happened?”

Daniel walked back over to the bed, shrugging. “It’s probably the pain medicine wearing off.”

Sam looked worried. “He looked sad, Daniel.”

Daniel nodded. “I know, and I have no idea why. That’s why I think it’s the medicine. You know how we feel when we come down off that shit. He’s in pain.”

“Maybe,” Jack said doubtfully.

Daniel suddenly grimaced and turned away. “Fuck,” he said, mostly at himself.

“What?” Sam asked.

“We were talking about Makepeace and didn’t include him in the stroll down memory lane. He’s feeling left out,” Daniel said.

Sam rounded the bed. “Maybe we should leave so you can talk to him alone.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay, Daniel. Jason, too.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c said and to Daniel’s surprise, he hugged him too.

“Thanks, Teal’c,” Daniel said. With a backward glance, they left and Daniel sighed, looking at Jack. “Guess you should…”

Jack nodded. “It’s time for me to get home and catch a few more z’s. I’ll definitely be getting to bed tonight, that’s for certain.”

Daniel nodded, wanting to hug him, but he wasn’t too sure how Jack would feel about that. The answer came, however, when Jack pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Daniel closed his eyes, then pulled away when he began to feel just a bit more than he should.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened. Jack felt an irrational loss as Daniel stepped away from him and went to Jason, taking his I.V. bag. The loss was somewhat lessened as he watched them together. His eyes traveled over Jason’s well-muscled body and not for the first time, he imagined them in bed. Feeling flushed, he slipped out of the ward before they could notice and headed for the elevator, thinking about adding Jason to his jerk off fantasies.

 

~ 

 

As Jason got back into bed, Daniel hung up his I.V. “I’m sorry, Jason,” Daniel told him before Jason had the chance to get comfortable.

Jason froze for a moment, staring at him, and tried not to jump to the wrong conclusion. “About?” he asked, sinking back into his pillows.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel left out.”

Jason reddened with embarrassment. “What makes you think I–”

“The way you suddenly got up to take a piss.”

Jason frowned, suddenly realizing they were alone. “Where’d they go? Jack was just here, wasn’t he?”

“They took off,” Daniel answered, taking Jason’s hand in both of his and placing it on his lap. “Partly because they’d had their say.” He smiled. “And they were done teasing you. But mostly because they knew we needed to be alone.”

Daniel looked around, then got up and pulled the curtain around the bed.

“What’re you doing?” Jason asked.

“Ensuring that I can hold your hand without you yanking it away if someone happens to pass by the open door.”

Jason felt pleased by that, but oddly guilty. “You were holding my hand earlier without the curtain.”

“Because they were here and so it was okay. But alone, I don’t want anyone to see.”

“And get the right idea?” Jason asked, growing annoyed.

“Don’t get mad,” Daniel said gently. “It’s the system.”

“I’ve dealt with it for nearly twenty years,” Jason reminded him, “and someday, the phobic regs will change. _But_ , the frat regs never will.” He tightened his grip. “So this would still be a no-no.”

Daniel smiled lovingly at him and leaned over. “I can kiss you now,” he whispered.

“Such a risk-taker,” Jason whispered back, and then their lips met and he let out a breathy sigh as he opened his mouth, wanting more.

“Thrill-seeker,” Daniel teased, then kissed him more deeply, meeting Jason’s tongue with his own.

Jason could feel his dick stiffen and he groaned and broke off the kiss. “That’s enough, I think, or you’ll get me hard.” Daniel suddenly smiled mischievously and Jason shook his head. “Don’t you dare do whatever you’re thinking.”

“What am I thinking?” Daniel asked as he slid his hand down over the blanket.

Jason stopped him before he got to his groin, wincing as the sudden action tweaked the sore wound. “Remember Janet’s orders,” he said, heart beating faster.

Daniel sighed and bit off the erotic words he’d been about to spill. “I’ll wait till we get home.”

“And just whose home?” Jason asked.

Daniel blinked at him, having forgotten for the moment. “Um, mine?” Jason nodded at him and Daniel dropped his head down onto his chest. “I want you to live with me.”

Jason blinked in shock. “What?”

Lifting his head, Daniel looked him in the eye this time. “I want you to live with me.”

Jason sighed, thinking quickly about how to work that out. “I can’t give up my apartment.”

“You’d need it anyway,” Daniel told him. “To have your own place, your private time, to use it as a cover.”

“All those,” Jason nodded, “but I doubt I’d need much time away from you.”

Daniel smiled. “You will, but there’s another reason to keep your apartment.”

“What’s that?”

Daniel leaned in and kissed him softly. “We need to christen it.”

Jason smiled against the kisses. “I like that idea.”

“Thought you might,” Daniel said as he pulled away, clearing his throat.

Jason stared at him and sighed. “I’m sorry for behaving like an ass.”

“You weren’t. You felt a little threatened. It’s understandable.”

“It wasn’t that,” Jason said.

“Then what?”

“I felt like I didn’t belong.” When Daniel rolled his eyes at him, he blushed again. “Okay, so I have abandonment issues.”

“Well stop it,” Daniel admonished. “Don’t ever think you don’t belong, Jason. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Jason replied with a sigh, hoping he could take Daniel’s advice.

“Now, about Makepeace …” Daniel began, and opened the curtain again to make sure they could see if they were being overheard. He began to tell Jason everything and Jason listened attentively. At the end, after telling him about the last time he’d been with Makepeace, he paused and took a deep breath. “Jace, these are things I didn’t tell Jack. Maybe it’s because we were in the mess hall or maybe it’s because it was Jack, I don’t know.”

Jason didn’t want to guess why, didn’t want to speculate. Assumption had gotten him trouble today so it was better not to assume squat. “You know I won’t judge. Tell me.”

Daniel hesitated, clearing his throat. “Um, are you gonna be mad if I ask you to wait till we get home?”

Jason sighed, feeling a little relieved. “No, it’s probably better there anyway.”

“You two staying out of trouble?” Janet asked as she came in with a wheelchair. Daniel and Jason looked guiltily at her and she grinned knowingly at them. “I’m here with good news. You’re out of here.” As she removed his I.V. and placed a small bandage on his hand, she added, “Just remember to take it easy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason sighed gratefully. As Daniel moved out of the way so he could get out of bed, she rolled the wheelchair over. “Do I have to use that?”

She nodded, then handed him a metal cane. “‘Fraid so. Use this at home, and I mean it. For the next few days, especially. On Monday, you’ll get a better one when you start physical therapy.”

Jason nodded absently as he sat gingerly into the chair. “Okay, let’s get to the locker room so I can change.”

“You have spare clothes there?” Daniel asked, only remembering Jason’s uniforms.

“Always be prepared,” Jason said, winking at him. Janet snorted and handed him the medicines that were left on the medicine table and he looked at her sheepishly. “Thanks, Janet.”

“Stay out of trouble,” she said, and at the look on his face, she added, “At least till you’re better.”

“I promise,” he said, wondering if he could actually keep it.

 

~ 

 

The minute Daniel shut the door, Jason dropped his cane and gathered him in his arms, kissing the life out of him. Surprised but cautious of his injury, Daniel gladly indulged him.

“I love you,” Jason whispered.

“Backatcha,” Daniel replied.

“And you can hold me tighter than that. I won’t break.”

“Forget it. Unless you wanna go back to the infirmary.”

Jason cleared his throat and stepped away. “Good point. Let’s get to bed.”

Daniel laughed and headed down the hall to drop Jason’s things off in his bedroom. “Not now.”

“But you’re heading there,” Jason teased as he slowly squatted and picked up his cane. Goddamn but that hurt. Holding onto his side, he carefully got back up, but not quick enough for Daniel to miss.

“Jason, what the fuck are you doing?” Daniel said, coming back down the hall.

“Getting my cane,” Jason said, frowning back. “And don’t nag, or I’ll go home.”

Daniel sighed and took his hand. “You _are_ home.”

Jason couldn’t love him more than at that moment, though that might change the longer he was with him. “In that case, I need a shower.”

Laughing, Daniel gestured down the hall. “Mi baña es su baña.”

Jason couldn’t help but grin as he started down the hall. “That go for the banaña?”

Daniel groaned, walking after him. “Bad, Jason.”

“I know,” Jason replied, and paused at the bathroom door. He held up a hand, indicating he didn’t want him coming inside. “You know I love your company, particularly in the shower.” That earned him a broad smile. “ _But_ it’s not a good idea right now.”

“You might need help,” Daniel offered, knowing it wasn’t true.

Jason sighed as he hooked his cane on a towel rack and took off his shirt. “My side’s hurt, not my arms and legs. I’ll be just fine. Besides, a ‘wet’ you will get me hard.”

“I promise I won’t,” Daniel said, smirking as he helped Jason out of the rest of his clothes.

Jason gave him a dirty look. “Nice try, but every time you get naked and wet, my dick sits up and takes notice.” For emphasis, he took hold of his cock and lifted it up.

Daniel raised his brows. “Every time?”

“Yes, every time.”

“Even when we were just friends?”

Jason threw him a sheepish look. “Yeah, even then.” He turned away and started up the shower, adding, “Why do you think I took my base showers before or after you did?”

“Ah huh,” Daniel said as he started to leave. “And just what do you think happens to _my_ dick when I see _you_ naked and wet?”

Jason turned to respond but his lover had left, shutting the door quietly behind him. “Then you definitely can’t shower with me!” he called out.

With a protective movement, he made sure his waterproof bandage was still in place, then he got into the shower and indulged in the soothing hot water. His stitches stung a bit, but it was a healing sting, like the sore muscles. It had taken him about ten days to heal the last time he’d been shot, but he’d also been twenty-five, not nearly forty. Still, he was in good shape and figured he’d heal almost as quickly.

Thirty minutes later, as he was drying off, Daniel knocked on the door and said, “Jack had the bedroom carpet replaced.”

“Seriously?” Jason frowned, opening the door. It was true. The carpet didn’t match the hallway. “I’ll be a sonofabitch,” he said, rubbing the towel up and down his body.

Daniel stared at him, eyes moving with the towel, and grinned when he caught Jason watching him back. “Hypocrite. Here,” he said, handing him a set of fresh scrubs, mauve in color. “They’ll fit, they’re oversized. I always have a few sets on hand for whenever I’m stuck at home recuperating.”

Jason took the scrubs, dropping the towel. “That’s a good idea. You get injured more often than I do.”

Daniel turned away with a groan, heading back down the hall.

“You’re not going to help me dress?” Jason asked as he pulled on the pants.

“Not tempting fate, Jason,” he said, making Jason grin. “You hungry?” Daniel called out as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“I am, actually,” Jason called back, grinning his head off. “What’s for lunch?”

“The worst possible thing, probably,” Daniel replied. “I’m hungry for Chinese, but because it’s lunch time, it’d take an hour. So I figured we’d wait till after lunch?”

“If you wait, we’re waiting longer. Call now, even if it takes them an hour,” Jason called out as he grabbed the med kit from the bathroom cabinet. When he entered the kitchen, he handed it to Daniel, who was sitting at the table, ordering on the phone. When he hung up, Jason said, “Here, boyfriend, patch me up.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open and he stared up at Jason, speechless.

Jason knew that word would sound strange but he hoped it was a good strange. It certainly was for him. “What?” he asked, pretending ignorance.

“I like the sound of that,” Daniel said, taking the kit. “It surprised me though. I haven’t been a boyfriend for a long time.” Jason only smiled in answer and Daniel smiled back as he lifted a corner of the wet bandage. “Are you sure you were supposed to take a shower?”

“If I wasn’t, it’s too late now.” He pointed at the kit he’d brought home. “They’re waterproofed ones.”

“What if they don’t work?” Daniel asked as he peeled the old bandage off.

“I have medical training, remember?”

“Right,” Daniel said as he concentrated on applying the new bandage.

Jason waited till Daniel was finished, then leaned over and kissed him. “If I wasn’t supposed to take a shower, would you punish me?”

“No, you’d like it.”

Jason chuckled. “Sex notwithstanding, you know me fairly well.”

“Likewise,” Daniel replied, then suddenly cleared his throat, reminded of the talk they were supposed to have. “You want to talk about Makepeace now.”

Jason pulled on the scrub top and gestured at the living room. “Might as well. C’mon, the couch is more comfortable.”

Daniel grabbed them both a Coke before settling at one end of the cozy sofa. Jason sat in the middle and turned toward him, propping his head in his hand. It made Daniel nervous, but only because he didn’t quite know how to proceed.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked. “If you’d rather not talk about it…”

“No, I need to share this,” Daniel said, shaking his head. “There’s more to talk about than just giving you a brief play-by-play.”

“Emotional sharing, you mean?”

“In a way. Some of the stuff that happened, that the bastard alluded to earlier, is confusing to me. It’s like eating shellfish. They look gross but taste great.”

Jason frowned with humor. “So,” he drawled, “you liked the sex at first, but after he threatened you, you didn’t?”

Daniel bit his lip and shook his head. “I … liked it even then.” He instantly made a face, hating what he’d said. “Help me figure this out.”

“Not a problem,” Jason answered as he reached over and stroked Daniel’s cheek.

Daniel took another deep breath. “I had … angry sex with Makepeace. I also left out the details because I didn’t want Jack to know what they were.”

Jason sighed deeply. “I get it, but he’ll be hurt.”

“I know. Can’t be helped right now.”

Jason nodded. “So, when did it really start?”

“Right after he was given leadership of SG-1.” He paused, looking for an objection. When he didn’t get it, he relaxed a bit. “Anyway, he’d invited me over to his house, asked me to fill him in on the way to handle ‘the Jaffa.'”

“You’re kidding.”

Daniel shook his head. “He hated and didn’t trust Teal’c one damn bit, and the feeling was mutual. Sam didn’t much like Makepeace, either, and primarily because he was a sexist pig. He talked down to her all the damn time. As for me, I was … well, confused and seriously pissed off at Jack. Something was badly wrong. He was possessed or something, ya know? I got madder and madder at his behavior. So I figured the best way to get my mind off him was to do something that would have my full attention. Being around Makepeace is like that. I was on guard most of the time.”

Jason gave him a small grin. “Except when you had sex. And sorry, Daniel, but me seeing you and him … not happening.”

“I didn’t exactly see it either, till I was standing in the foyer of his house, putting on my jacket, and he just up and kissed me.”

“Why were you there?”

“He invited me. And I wasn’t ready to go home and dwell on Jack.” He paused, thinking about it, and shook his head and sighed. “There was something about him that I was attracted to. Maybe it was because he was so completely opposite. Maybe it was because he was a Marine and built like a brick shithouse. Maybe it was…” Daniel swallowed and cleared his throat. “The way he approached sex.”

“Which was?” Jason asked.

“Makepeace was extremely homophobic. He had a weird form of self-loathing. To him, the only way to be a _proper_ gay man was to act macho. No flaming ‘pansy’ attitudes, no feminine behavior. It’s misogynistic if you think about it. Anyway, he thought that the only sex gay men should have and retain any self-respect was to have it be rough and macho. He was rarely gentle with me, which made me return the favor.” Daniel cleared his throat again. “That first time was rough but not overly so. It was almost shameful because he wouldn’t kiss me while we fucked. Only before, and never after.”

Jason sighed, nodding with understanding. “Been there.”

Daniel softly smiled at him, mostly out of relief. He just knew Jason would understand. “Anyway, for a week, this was how it went. We’d go out on a single day mission, come home, and he’d come over or he’d invite me over. We did nothing but fuck. There was nothing else. That next Saturday afternoon, I went over to Jack’s to talk some sense into him and he ended our friendship.” Jason growled. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly when I left his house, but by the time I got home I was mad as hell. Robert showed up that night and I couldn’t help but think about Jack while he fucked me and I eventually gave in and pretended he was Jack.”

Daniel paused at that moment, taking a deep breath. Jason didn’t say a word but he had an understanding look on his face. “After that, the next day, Jack came to the SGC to ask Hammond if he might live out his retirement on Edora. Of course, I had no idea why he was there. I thought he was abandoning us. Abandoning me. Everyone went to the gateroom to see him off but I stayed and watched from the control room. I’d have hit him if I hadn’t.”

Daniel got up and began to pace and though Jason wanted him to sit down, he didn’t ask. This was obviously something Daniel really needed to talk through and it was never really about Makepeace. The hurt and betrayal was about Daniel’s feelings and how he’d been dismissed and used by Jack, not Makepeace. He’d never talked to Jason about the sting before; he’d only ever mentioned how mad he’d been.

“So there I was in my office, fuming, trying to concentrate on my work and completely failing.” He turned and faced Jason, grinding his jaw. “In walks Robert. And the sonofabitch is goading me. He shuts both doors and proceeds to twist the knife.”

Daniel gestured with each action he mentioned and Jason couldn’t help but be both concerned with the story and fascinated with the way he talked with his hands. “Goading? Meaning he came in there to bad-mouth Jack?”

Daniel sighed. “I never said a word to him about my feelings for Jack but he somehow equated my being angry at Jack with jealousy.”

“Oh boy.”

Daniel flashed a sick smile. “Yeah. Well, I asked him politely to leave and when he wouldn’t, I left. After I’d gone home, he came over and he continued his sniping. Saying things like ‘Don’t sweat it, Jackson. You’re better off. While he’s fucking his off-world whore, you and I get a chance to plow the fields he never had the balls to go for.'”

Jason raised his brows high.

“Oh yeah,” Daniel nodded. “And that was the mild stuff. Then…” He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. “He said something that made me so mad.” Jason waited and Daniel said, “He looked me up and down and said, ‘O’Neill will never know what he’s missing, getting a chance at this tasty piece of ass. You’re my _on-world_ whore, aren’t you, Jackson?'” Jason growled again and Daniel came back over and sat down, hands clenched in tight fists. “I lost it. We were in the bedroom at the time and, well, getting ready to fuck. I told him to shut the hell up, shoved him face down over the foot of the bed and fucked him as if I were stabbing him with a knife.”

Jason’s jaw dropped open, but he didn’t say a word. He made sure there was no dismay or revulsion in his expression, just shock. Truth was, he couldn’t help but be a bit turned on, despite Daniel’s apparent guilt.

Daniel eyed him. “You’re probably turned on by this, aren’t you?”

Jason cringed. “I hate to say it, but I think you knew I would be. It was hardcore, consensual sex, Daniel, and no man alive has a problem with that, even if it’s just in his fantasies.”

“This went past fantasy,” Daniel said, taking another deep breath. “I didn’t force him, Jason, but … this is precisely where he got the idea that it was okay to reciprocate, that since I’d done it to him, it was only fair that he be like that with me. Except I didn’t want him after I’d done that and I said it was over. That was when he blackmailed me.”

Jason nodded as he watched him, assessing his feelings. “Okay, so, you cut him off because what you did disgusted you?” When Daniel nodded, Jason asked, “And what you felt bothers you? Even during the coerced sex?”

“Yes!” Daniel said emphatically. “Aren’t I supposed to be bothered? You’re the psychology major, Jason. How do I get over being bothered by this?”

Jason wanted to hug him, then smack him upside the head. Instead he scooted closer and took his hands. “By remembering that it’s okay to feel what you feel.”

Daniel blinked at him. “That’s not helping.”

“It’s okay to feel what you feel. There’s no such thing as column A, column B, here’s what you’re supposed to feel and what you’re not supposed to feel, not in normal sexual behavior, and kinks are normal sexual behavior. Only uptight, repressed dickheads tell people otherwise. You liking what you did is normal and it’s not wrong to get off on rough, dominating, sadistic sex. The problem here is your unlearning what society has deemed unacceptable. We know about sadomasochistic kinks only through killers and butchers. We don’t know about the consensual forms so when we come across the leather bars or the professional dominant or dominatrix, society makes fun of them and looks down on the submissives, thinking they’re the weak ones, which is horseshit. According to the repressed fucks of this world, we’re all supposed to be vanilla, and when we aren’t, we’re made to feel bad.” He pulled Daniel forward and kissed him. “You feel what you feel and it’s not wrong.” He then gave him a mischievous smile. “If you start murdering women, then come back and we’ll have a different talk.”

Daniel shoved at him but he didn’t pull away. “Smart ass.” He sighed again, tilting his head as he thought about what his lover had just said. After a minute, he shook his head.

“What?”

“Sadistic sex sounds wrong though. I mean, that’s not what I was doing with him.”

Jason cringed. “No, it wasn’t. Sadists love to inflict pain, and they get off on the pleasure their partner is getting. _Sexual Sadists,_ by the FBI’s crime manual, get off on the suffering, not the pleasure. So what you felt was normal. What you were really doing, Daniel, was dominating him. Rough sex and power plays are the main components. If Makepeace hadn’t enjoyed himself, you wouldn’t have either. _That_ is why what you felt was okay. What he did afterward was not okay and it soured everything else that came before.”

Daniel sighed. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Please don’t tell me that time will help me heal and understand.”

“Not in a million years would I tell you that.”

“Good.”

“What I will say is that you’ll have to experience rough sex from me or Jack or anyone else you care about in order to get past your guilt about Makepeace.”

“What?” Daniel asked, eyes widening. “Seriously?”

“Seriously, Daniel. _Replace_ the person associated with the kink, and you’ll soon be comfortable with rough sex again.”

Daniel pulled at his hands, bringing Jason close for a kiss. “You. I don’t know that I’d be comfortable with anyone else.”

“You never know. Always keep your mind open.”

Daniel jogged his brows, knowing Jason had a point. “Mind if I ask you a question?”

“Anything, you know that.”

“How do you know so much about this?”

“I’ve had to go through my own sort of private therapy, only part of that was professional.”

“What? When?”

“When I was a POW, in Indonesia. Twelve years ago.”

Daniel stared at him in horror. “Like Jack.”

Jason shrugged. “It wasn’t nearly as long as Jack’s. Only two weeks. The biggest victim was my sex life. My love of bondage and rough sex were seriously torpedoed for a while. It took me a while to sort it out.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Jason nodded, then took a deep breath. “I was on a mission when I local … police, if you can call them that, saw me and decided I was skulking. They weren’t police. They were bullies with badges. I was shipped off to a small prison, run by a fuckhead who loved watching men get raped. After a couple of days of torture, I was given a choice. More torture, or be a drugged-up sex toy. In their minds, sex and rape were the same thing and so rape wasn’t torture to them. I refused to choose, so the torture went on.” He paused for a moment and cleared his throat.

“How’d you get out of there?”

“Perseverance,” Jason said, making a face.

“You can stop talking about it if you want.”

“No, I’m fine,” Jason shook his head. “It’s my turn to spill, I guess. I mean, I’m not _fine_ fine, but I’ll get this out or I won’t be able to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

Jason gave Daniel a warning look. “It’s gonna get bad.”

Daniel paused, searching his eyes. “Go on.”

“Okay then. One day, I found out that the choice between fuck toy and torture wasn’t really a choice, because the sex toy thing became part of their torture routine.”

“What?” Daniel asked, horrified.

“Instead of the usual infliction of pain, I was tied up and injected with drugs. After I was sufficiently high, they ordered me to fuck three men or they’d skin them alive in front of me. Since I was so damn high, I couldn’t have said no so I did as they asked.

“I don’t know what the drug was, but it amped up my aggressiveness and my sexual desire so I can only assume it had testosterone in it. Whatever else it had in it, made it so that I didn’t give a shit what I was doing. Two weeks later, something happened and they left us prisoners alone for a day and a half. When I was off the drug long enough to gather my wits, I found a way to escape. When I managed to get to some place safe and contact my unit, I had to wait a year before I was able to get some therapy and get my head back on straight.”

“What kind of therapy?” Daniel asked, feeling heartsick that Jason had endured something like that.

“A British shrink I met. He was also my lover. Very open-minded.” Jason paused, looking down at their hands as he remembered him. When he looked up, he said, “If you ever want to try out the methods he taught me, let me know.”

Daniel nodded slowly, thinking he’d like to try them now, except for one thing. “When you’re healed.”

Jason leaned in and kissed him slowly as he reached down to his groin to caress the outline in Daniel’s jeans. “We don’t have to wait two weeks.”

“You can’t have sex right now,” Daniel said, but he didn’t pull his lover’s hand away.

“This _is_ sex,” Jason corrected as kissed his way down Daniel’s throat and pulled his shirt up. Looking up into Daniel’s eyes, he smiled and slid off the couch, kneeling between his knees. Dipping his head, he latched onto a nipple and sucked, loving that Daniel’s hands were now in his head, encouraging him. Mouthing across to the other nipple, teasing it between his teeth, Jason unbuttoned Daniel’s jeans and grabbed both them and the waistband of Daniel’s briefs. Pulling the slowly off, he kissed and licked down the center of his body, stopping to indulge himself in the line of hair under his navel. Daniel’s cock was only half-hard but Jason was about to take care of that. “Blow jobs are also sex,” he said before quickly taking his dick into his mouth.

Daniel sucked in a breath as the pleasure swarmed over him and toed off his shoes so that Jason could remove his jeans and briefs. His t-shirt came next and the only thing wrong with his being naked was that Jason wasn’t. Tugging at the back of his shirt, Daniel eventually pulled it over Jason’s head, interrupting his busy mouth for only a moment.

Jason’s cock was already hard, tenting the fabric of his scrub pants, and Daniel wanted to get at him, to reciprocate. He gently pulled Jason away from his cock and got up from the couch. “Bedroom, sixty-nine,” he said by way of explanation, taking Jason’s hand.

When Daniel crawled onto the bed, Jason paused at the side and slowly removed his pants. Daniel smiled and kneed across the mattress to take his erection in hand. “I think this is for me.”

As he stroked him, Jason closed his eyes and felt his knees go weak. “Always has been,” he said, reaching out to caress Daniel’s hair, his shoulders, his chest, his hands. Covering Daniel’s hand with one of his own, Jason guided him as he gazed into his eyes. “If you feel at any time that you want to play the dominant, go right ahead. I’m not in any pain so if you want to fuck me, just have me lay face down.”

Daniel eyed the bandage and leaned over, kissing around it, then with a need to shock and surprise and pleasure, he slid his legs around till he was sitting, grabbed Jason’s hips, and took control of his cock. “Mine,” he said, mouthing up and down the shaft.

“Yes,” Jason said as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back, hands busily mussing Daniel’s hair. As Daniel took him into his mouth again and again, Jason spread his feet apart, trying for stability. The backs of his knees were weakening and he wanted to lie down before he was forced to, but he couldn’t bear to interrupt his lover. In fact, Daniel was making it a challenge.

Daniel knew what he wanted to do and this was only going to be part of it. He stopped sucking and mouthed around the head of his lover’s cock, asking, “Are you mine, Jason?” as he slid a finger between Jason’s ass cheeks and caressed his hole.

“Yes,” Jason said, eyes half-lidded. “God, yes.”

Daniel pulled away and looked up, loving the flush in Jason’s face. “I didn’t just love being dominant, you know.”

“I know,” Jason replied with a smile, then groaned when Daniel slid a finger inside him. His mouth was on him again and it was hard not to thrust. Pretty soon, however, the movement began to put a strain on his right side and the wound began to hurt. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough for Jason to pay attention and not to do more than he should. He had to be careful though because his lust was trying to override common sense. He wanted Daniel to fuck him, but that wasn’t a good idea. “Where’s that vibrator of yours?” he asked huskily.

Daniel smiled around his cock as he looked up at him, then reached to his right, fumbling open the bedside table’s top drawer. He closed his eyes and sucked a few times before he paid attention to feeling inside the drawer. Soon, he had the smooth and slender vibrator that he only turned on inside him when he was about to come. He’d never used it on Jason so this should be fun. “You want to come now or shall I torture you for a while?”

“Not now,” Jason whispered. “Fuck me.”

Looking into his eyes, Daniel deliberately pulled off his cock and began to suck on the vibrator instead, getting it wet. Jason only stared back at him, watching, breathing heavily, and when Daniel was ready–more like impatient to begin–he reached between Jason’s legs and began to rub the slick device over his hole. Jason groaned softly and Daniel wanted it louder. He turned on the dildo and Jason jerked, pre-cum spilling from his cock. “Yes,” Daniel whispered and hungrily took his cock back into his mouth.

A few seconds later, he’d turned off the vibrator and worked it into Jason’s ass, moving slowly and loving how he was driving Jason insane with the tortured pace. “Like that?” he asked, mouthing down the shaft and taking his balls into his mouth.

“Yes,” Jason gasped, and from the sound, Daniel knew he’d come soon.

“How long do I keep torturing you?” he asked as he wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock and began to jerk him off. Tilting the vibrator, he angled over Jason’s prostate and loved that his legs began to shake.

“Oh god, fuck me, make me come,” Jason begged.

Daniel sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and turned on the vibrator. “FUCK!” Jason cried out and came profusely. Daniel removed the dildo as he swallowed some of his come, then spit the rest into his hand and covered his own cock with it.

“Christ,” Jason said, watching him, and pushed him back on the bed and kissed him passionately. Quickly moving down Daniel’s body, he jerked him off a few times before taking his cock into his mouth. He grinned around him when he felt Daniel place the vibrator in his hand.

Jason copied nearly everything that Daniel had done to him and groaned around his balls when Daniel’s breathing became rapid and shallow. He knew it was time but he wanted something unexpected, something to get Daniel off even more. Pulling the vibrator out of his ass, he turned it on and ran it over his balls. The effect was immediately rewarding when Daniel cussed as his body bucked and jerked underneath him, awfully close to coming.

“Bastard!” Daniel said, hands clenched in Jason’s hair. He stared up into his eyes, his own blue nearly swallowed by black. “Fuck me. Now.”

Jason smiled as he slowly moved the vibrator–still turned on–back into his ass. Daniel actually whimpered and closed his eyes and needing more, Jason thrust fast and shallow, keeping away from his prostate until the last minute.

“Fuck!” Daniel cried out, his balls aching. He grabbed behind his knees and lifted his legs, watching Jason fuck him with that wonderful little toy. “Do it, now!” he ordered, and when Jason tilted the vibrator and plunged it further inside, Daniel felt the rapid heat and intense pleasure engulf him as come erupted from his cock. Jason watched him from above, an odd smile on his face, and Daniel yanked him down on top of him and kissed desperately, body jerking as Jason removed the vibrator and ran it over his anal muscle.

Keeping him close, Daniel waited as the afterglow spread through him, easing his body down, and continued to give Jason deep, soul-searching kisses. Finally, his heart rate slowed and he pulled away to look at him. They were laying side-by-side now, with Jason on his back, Daniel facing him.

“That was … educational,” Daniel murmured, running his hands over Jason’s chest. He couldn’t help but think about what he’d do when Jason was completely healed.

Jason took Daniel’s hand and nibbled along the index finger before gently biting the knuckle. “Educational, huh? I like that. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“A few things.”

Jason jogged his brows. “Do tell.”

“I’d like them to be a surprise. I know you don’t like them but…”

“It’s surprise parties I don’t like, Daniel, not sex play surprises. I give you permission to surprise me.”

“Good,” Daniel said, snuggling up against him.

“Wanna give me a hint?”

“All I’m gonna say is that you won’t see me coming.”

“Oh, that’s no fun. I love to watch you come.”

Daniel nipped at his chin. “I’ll have to deny you that since you’ll be blindfolded.”

Jason closed his eyes and groaned. “Take me now, I’m yours.”

“I know,” Daniel smiled.

 

~end~

……

 

Author’s Note: The whiskey, gun, and bullets reference is from a line on Babylon 5, spoken by Captain Sheridan. THAT reference was a mystery to me, and I found the following online:

“This is actually a play on a practice of the British Army back in the imperial days, when officers (particularly those of noble birth) accused of heinous crimes would be given the option of a pistol with one shot, and a bottle of whiskey. Their subsequent "suicide" would be less damaging to their family than a trial.”

 

 

 

TBC in Visits 6


End file.
